Another Beginning
by MaiKanon
Summary: Voldemort had been faster in regaining his body, than he had been in canon, and thus, he had begun to go after Harry while the boy-who-lived was still a small kid. Will a rather sane Voldemort find out, and use, the similarities there are between him and Harry to his favours, and change the wizarding world in a way no one had expected?
1. Encounter

_Harry Potter and another beginning_

_I. Encounter_

Harry was walking home from school alone. But he didn't want to walk home alone, because the way from school took about half an hour or more, and it was a bit scary. He'd even prefer his whale of a cousin Dudley to walk with, but he was driven home by Pierre's mom, who didn't have enough space in the car, because she also fetched her other son. Normally he even enjoyed his way home, because it was the only time of the day when he had to endure neither his aunt and uncle making him do housework, nor his fat cousin and Pierre, who didn't tire from their new favourite game "Harry hunting". Harry didn't like it. If he didn't run fast enough they beat him up and when he tried to get help from a teacher he'd just be locked inside the cupboard again.

Harry shuddered at that thought. He'd rather get up by Dudley.

He looked at the clock that was lightened up, because the sun was already down.

It read 5o'clock.

The reason he didn't like to walk home in winter was that he just didn't like the dark and the sun was already down when school was out. He theoretically knew that no one would bother him, there wasn't anything special about his looks, aside from maybe his eyes and his scar, and his unruly hair that just _couldn't_ get straight – but that wasn't special in a positive way at all. The clothes he wore were Dudley's old and battered ones, layered upon each other, so they would keep him at least a bit warm in the cold November air, and his old glasses, that had been taped because they were broken so often, were fogged from his own breath blown in his hands to warm them up.

When Harry had asked his aunt if she could maybe fetch him from school, because it was so scary she just sneered at him and told him, that he didn't have anything to fear because no one would want anything with a freak like him, be it kidnapping or something else. Harry knew himself that he wasn't anything special at all, but his aunts words still didn't calm him down but rather scared him even more. He was only scared of being bullied more, but kidnapping hadn't crossed his mind 'till then.

The park he had to go through was the scariest part of his way home, because it was even darker than outside of it, for the trees shut out the rest of the sunrays that normally at least tried to cast a bit of twilight for Harry to not be in total darkness.

As Harry walked through the park he saw a dark clad man sitting on a bench furthest away from the road lighting. Harry tried to ignore him, and edged a bit to the other side of the small road to be as far away from the men as he could because he felt oddly watched by him. The stare didn't leave him while he walked past him and he still felt the stare boring into his back until he was out of view and even furthermore. He only felt relieved when he was finally home, inside the house and started preparing dinner.

After that day he saw the man everyday on his way home, and started getting used to his creepy staring, even thought he once saw the man's eyes flashing red he discarded it as his imagination. After about two weeks he started wondering what the mysterious man was doing on a lonely park bench day in and day out, so one day when he was a bit earlier in getting out of school and still had some time to waste he decided to just ask the stranger.

'Excuse me sir,' Harry started awkwardly. When the man looked up he continued 'I… I was just wondering, are you perhaps waiting for someone?' as the man quirked one eyebrow he continued hastily 'I mean, because you're always sitting on this bench everyday and I was just wondering…' he ended now really awkwardly and already regretted his decision to let his curiosity get the better of him

'Why did you wonder about that?' the man asked in a silky baritone voice that made Harry relax instantly

'Because I've seen you sitting here every day, and you seemed lonely', Harry answered and flushed after he realized what he had just said. Even if the man was lonely, surely he wouldn't want a six year old brat to remind him of that. Harry wouldn't want that.

But instead of getting angry, the man just chuckled

'You don't need to worry,' he said obviously sensing Harry's discomfort 'I just never imagined a little kid asking me something like that,' he paused 'Well, if you want to, you could keep me company for a bit?' he asked and smiled at Harry, who flushed again, but this time not from embarrassment.

No one had ever wanted Harry to keep him company. Everyone rather avoided him, so they wouldn't get beat up by Dudley. But this man was… well a man. He was strong enough to not be scared of Dudley, so Harry wouldn't risk his possibly first friend – he nearly didn't dare to hope - to get beat up.

'You don't have to if you do not want to,' the strangers deep velvety voice got Harry out of his musings again

'What? No! I'd really like to keep you company if you don't mind,' Harry smiled. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to talk to this stranger. Then he realized, that he must have already talked a few minutes with the man, and that he was supposed to cook dinner.

'I'm sorry, but I have to go home now. You'll be here tomorrow again, right?' Harry asked on the verge to sprinting away. He really didn't like the Dursley's punishments.

'Of course I'll be here tomorrow, if you want me to,' he said

'Of course I want you to! Bye, 'till tomorrow!' Harry shouted because he had already started to jog home

'Yes. Until then,' he still heard that velvety voice brush gently over his ears, while he was jogging home.

This night he slept peacefully in the darkness, that was his cupboard.

~oOo~

The next day he didn't wait for his bullies to be gone from school already. He ran to the park as fast as he could, so he could spend time with his new friend. He was slightly worried that the man might have just been pranking him like everyone else and wouldn't be sitting on the bench any longer. But when Harry arrived at the appointed place the man was sitting there elegantly like always and reading the papers. Harry wondered for a short moment how he was able to read in the darkness but concluded, that he just had a better eyesight than him. Surely if it was possibly that some people could see sharper than others, then some could see better in darkness.

'Hello Harry, it's nice to see that you came again.'

The thought that Harry had never told the man his name didn't even cross his mind and instead he smiled brightly

'Of course I came! I told you I would,' he said 'is there anything interesting in the papers?' he asked and thought for a brief moment that the black and white pictures on the paper had moved. The man folded the paper and laid it down next to him

'Not really. Just the daily gossip about politics and the usual,'

'Oh,' said Harry and then he didn't really know what else to say. What were you talking about with a friend?

'Don't you want to sit down next to me? It appears like you want to run away again like yesterday,' said the man and tapped on the free space next to him. Harry nodded and plopped down on it feeling pretty dirty next to the elegantly dressed man in his old, far too big tattered clothes.

'I didn't run away yesterday. I just had to really hurry up or I would have been too late,' Harry explained. He didn't want his new friend thinking he was scared of him or something.

'Of course, you wouldn't want your parents to worry about you,' he said and Harry cringed

'I don't live with my parents,' he whispered

'Oh?' asked the man and raised an eyebrow

'Well I live with my aunt and uncle. My parents died in a car crash,' Harry explained. That wasn't freakish, right? Many people died in car crashes and it didn't mean they were freaks.

'My sincerest condolences.' The man said and Harry was silent for a few seconds

'What does condolence mean?' he asked. He had never heard that word before. Then Harry realized that the man was looking at him weirdly and he blushed. Surely that was something everyone knew.

'I'm sorry, I-'

'It means that I'm sorry for your loss. It must have been hard for you to lose your parents at such a young age.' He explained. And Harry felt himself blushing even more. Surely the stranger must see it now even through the darkness.

No one had ever said anything like that to Harry.

No one had ever been sorry for Harry.

'I'm uh…' what should he say in this kind of situation?

'I'm fine I guess it's happened when I was still really small, I don't even remember them anymore.' He smiled up at the man who nodded with an understanding look on his face

'Well, I'm sure your aunt and uncle take good care of you, right?' he asked and was met with silence. Harry was starting to get worried now. He couldn't tell the nice man of his live at home. Surely he wouldn't want to be with him when he knew that he was a freak. No one wanted to be with a freak.

'Harry?' he inquired and Harry felt that he would at least have to say something.

'Well they do give me food and I have a roof over my head, so I guess…' Harry mumbled not sure what to say.

'You don't sound too happy with your live right now.'

Harry squirmed now. He really didn't want to tell him anything. Maybe if he you'd just change the topic… right, he still didn't know the man's name.

'What's your name?' Harry asked. The man quirked an eyebrow at the sudden topic change but didn't address it

'You can call me Tom,' the man, Tom, said. And Harry smiled up at him.

'Okay! I think I'll have to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow again, right Tom?' Harry asked a bit insecurely

'Of course. Why wouldn't I come?' Tom said and Harry jogged home again.

He really did have a friend now!

~oOo~

Sooo, my first FF that's gonna be more than a One Shot! Yay! I wish it was November here too… it's too hot to be good…

**I'd appreciate Reviews, be it Criticism or just a simple 'I like your story' or something like that, those really make my day (and they make me want to continue this)! (:**


	2. Awakening

II_. Awakening_

He had been killed.

Killed by a mere one year old brat.

He should have known that something would go wrong. Should have observed the child of the prophesy before making a move, and should have realized that it was all going too easy, too fluently to be working without a mistake being made at the end.

He didn't really know what that mistake was, but he must have made a mistake, for it was not possible, not even _thinkable, _that he – Lord Voldemort – was defeated by a _brat._

It was a good thing at least that he was prepared for a situation like that. He couldn't afford being killed, not with everything he still had to do, with everything he still had to change in the wizarding world.

He wasn't really sure how long he was just a spirit without a consciousness, but he guessed it was a few years. But now that he was able to think again, he had to make a plan.

First of all, he had to get his body back. Then he would take revenge.

He knew himself, that this plan wasn't really thought through, but one couldn't really blame him. He didn't even have a body, and that was his main concern to be taken care of.

Maybe he could use the philosophers stone to make some kind of ritual, but to get that stone he would have to have a body too. Still the stone could be useful later, so he stored that idea in the back of his mind.

Maybe he could somehow use his Horcruxes to come back? His first Horcrux was after all made, so he could finish his cleaning of Hogwarts of the Mudbloods. Yes. If he were to somehow merge with his first Horcrux, he was sure he would somehow be able to come back.

So now, first to do was find the diary.

He was pretty sure he had left it with the Abraxas offspring. That narcissistic Lucius prat. Well... so long as he didn't ask him to cut his beloved hair he supposed everything should go according to plan.

And this time he wouldn't act rashly, but observe like the true Slytherin he was.

~oOo~

It had been three years.

Three years since he had somehow, through his political influence, escaped imprisonment in Azkaban.

Three years since he had last heard of his master, of the Dark Lord.

Three years since the wizarding world had celebrated said Dark Lords disappearance.

And now all of a sudden, without any premonition, suddenly the Dark Lords spirit had decided to show up again.

At his manor.

He somehow had found a way to appear in the mirrors and that way could talk to him. And even thought his Lord was quite literally just a shadow from himself he was able to inflict a fear inside of him, that he had hoped he would never have to feel again.

The Dark Lord had returned to claim the cursed diary he had left with him. Of course he still had it, hidden away behind many curses and safety wards, so that no one was able to get it. Especially his son. After Draco had had his hands on the diary for a certain amount of time he had suddenly started to grow weaker and weaker, but luckily they had realized that in time, before that cursed item could have sucked all of Draco's live out.

Now he held that diary in his hands again, unsure of what the Dark Lord had planned to do with it.

He had certain instructions of what to do with it.

On All Hallows' Eve he had to bring it to a place filled with ancient magic - namely Avebury - and prepare a certain ritual. He could of course have used a place like Stonehenge too, he had also proposed that idea to the Dark Lord, but he had declined, because that place was already too tainted with wannabe dark magicians that had disturbed the natural flow there. The place was also to crowded and even known by muggles, so it was certainly out of discussion.

Lucius had spent the last three month preparing said ritual.

He had made several repulsion charms around Avebury, so that the ritual could be performed unperturbed.

He had seized possession of all the required items, be it by legally buying, blackmailing or in some other way retrieving them.

And then he had prepared the ritual himself, since he wasn't allowed to let anyone else know about his Lords return. He had to draw old and mostly long forgotten runes, that didn't allow the tiniest mistake, or else one could be pretty sure to die or suffer from various curses, putting the right items to the right places, like candles, or the innards of certain beasts or even humans and human-like beings like the blood of a vampire etc.

His wife and even his son had been worried as to him spending so much time on a secret project, but he didn't tell even them about the Dark Lords orders, for even when he was in such a weakened form Lucius was sure, that he could still easily harm him. And if the ritual was a success he would be in the Lords favours, and thus his family would be too.

The order precisely was to prepare the ritual and then wait, outside of Avebury for it to finish and to chase away any intruder that came despite the repulsion charms.

Lucius sighed. He'd rather spend that evening with his family, like any normal pureblood wizard should. He was right now thinking of that bloodtraitor - Weasley – family, that most likely wouldn't even recognize an old tradition if it punched them in the face.

Anyways, he shouldn't let his thoughts stray like that but concentrate on the matter at hand, for soon many things would start to change for the head of the Malfoy family.

~oOo~

It had been two years since the most feared Dark Lord in history had been revived.

Well, at least he was of the opinion to be the most feared one, because everyone was, when talking about him, referring to "You–know-Who" or "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" which certainly implied that people were too afraid to say his name aloud, even after he had supposedly died. Of course many also believed that he wasn't really dead and even thought it was to be expected it also irked him a bit. Mostly because for that reason the little brat was very well hidden from the wizarding world and thus from him.

It had taken two whole years to finally find the kid, and it was a relatively hard search.

Who would have thought that the supposed saviour of the wizarding world would reside in the kind of London muggle suburb that just screamed normal?

But, even after finding him, he found it was impossible to get the kid. His house was secured with blood wards, that rendered the possibility of anyone, from the wizarding world who meant harm for the kid, from entering to zero. So he had to find another way that wasn't too obvious.

First of all, he let the kid be stalked, and found out where he went to school and more importantly which way he took to and from school.

And then he searched for a relatively secluded area on the kids way to watch him comfortably. He found the perfect spot in the park between the school and the boys home on a bench in a relatively dark part of the road, where he could still read the newspaper, while he waited for the kid to show up, and from where he could easily apparate away without anyone noticing. He also put some repulsion charms on the other ways that stopped the kid to walk another way and a repulsion charm for everyone excluding the "Chosen One" so that he would be undisturbed should he find out how to kill the kid without being pulverised.

The first time he actually saw the kid he was kind of shocked.

He wore rags.

One could argue about it being rags, but seriously. He was Harry Potter, the "Chosen One" for Slytherin's sake! One would think that the magical world would at least give him some nice clothes. Maybe his guardians were financially suffering. Yes, that must be the reason. But he would still do some research.

When the kid saw him, or at least made out his silhouette, for his glasses were surely too fogged to really see anything, he tried getting furthest away from him as possible.

Voldemort continued his watching the boy in what some people would describe a creepy way every day, and Harry seemed to get used to it, for he stopped edging as far away as possible from him and even looked at him curiously.

What Voldemort found most interesting about the kid was his scar.

The famous scar, in form of a thunderbolt, that he had most likely given him on the day that he tried to kill the boy, who had still been a toddler at that time.

Also the boy's magic was peculiar. It surrounded him like a protective shield, and had a tense, almost nervous feeling to it, like he expected, even if subconsciously, to be attacked or something of the like.

It was quite curious and Voldemort decided to look into this too.

He had watched the kid for about two weeks now and was thinking if he should just kidnap him or something to find out how to kill him when a small voice brought him out of his musing.

'Excuse me sir,' he looked up and saw the one and only Harry Potter standing before him and looking quite awkward.

'I… I was just wondering, are you perhaps waiting for someone?' he said quite hastily.

Here was the one person he had failed to kill, asking if he waited for someone, in a tone that could be interpreted as worry. Voldemort quirked an eyebrow.

'I mean, because you're always sitting on this bench everyday and I was just wondering…' the boy was nearly whispering at the end and looked a bit flushed from embarrassment.

Voldemort found this a tad bit disturbing, but all in all not inconvenient, so he decided to play that game with the kid.

'Why did you wonder about that?' he asked in a silky baritone voice that he normally used when talking to a someone he wanted to manipulate because it normally made people more relaxed.

'Because I've seen you sitting here every day, and you seemed lonely', Harry answered and flushed after a short moment. Voldemort chuckled. It seemed this situation grew weirder and weirder. It was quite amusing to be asked by your latest victim if you were lonely.

'You don't need to worry,' he said still chuckling 'I just never imagined a little kid asking me something like that, _or__ anyone for that matter, least my supposed nemesis, without being crucioed at once,' _he added in his head.

But still, he could use that somehow. 'Well, if you want to, you could keep me company for a bit?' he asked and smiled at Harry charmingly, who flushed again.

Voldemort could literally see the kid's eyes shine at that question. And he found that even thought those eyes were hidden behind very thick lenses the Avada Kedavra curse green eyes were quite startling.

He supposed he must have hit a nerve with the kid.

Still he took his time and Voldemort was not a patient man.

'You don't have to if you do not want to,' he said. He could just easily kill him here and now, but something stopped him from doing so. Most likely the fact that he still hadn't found out why he was killed instead of Harry when he had thrown the curse. He'd have to find out first, he could still torture and kill the kid afterwards.

'What? No! I'd really like to keep you company if you don't mind,' Harry smiled, but then he got a slightly panicked expression and turned his head to the direction of the clock as if he could see the time from where they stood.

'I'm sorry, but I have to go home now. You'll be here tomorrow again, right?' Harry asked fidgety, already turning in the direction of his home with a slightly panicked look on his face. Voldemort wondered why he would look panicked.

'Of course I'll be here tomorrow, if you want me to,' he said calmly

'Of course I want you to! Bye, 'till tomorrow!' Harry shouted because he had already started to jog home

'Yes. Until then,' He said softly, still knowing that the boy would hear him. Interesting. Why would he be so worried, on the edge of panic, because he'd come home a few minutes to late?

Well, he certainly would have more fun than he first thought he would have. But he wouldn't make the same mistake again and act too rashly. No. This time he would approach the subject carefully.

~oOo~

The next day Harry came earlier than at the previous days, but he was also a bit out of breath.

Voldemort was reading the papers when Harry arrived. There wasn't anything special written, but it was important that he still knew everything about everyone for in every stupid bit of gossip there was a spark of truth.

Still, the matter at hand was of course more important, so he folded the paper to be read later that evening.

'Hello Harry, it's nice to see that you came again,' he greeted using Harry's name, even thought he actually shouldn't know it yet. Still Harry smiled brightly not suspecting a thing to be wrong here.

'Of course I came! I told you I would,' he said 'is there anything interesting in the papers?' he asked and looked at the papers curiously with a weird look. Voldemort realised there was one of the moving pictures on the front and laid it down next to him so that Harry couldn't see it anymore. Though... the kid _should_ be knowing about magic.

'Not really. Just the daily gossip about politics and the usual,'

'Oh,' said Harry and then fell silent, obviously in discomfort of not knowing what else to say.

'Don't you want to sit down next to me? It appears like you want to run away again like yesterday,' he said and tapped on the free space next to him in an obviously friendly gesture, while subtly trying to find out why Harry had seemed so panicked the previous day. Harry nodded and plopped down next to him taking the bait at once.

'I didn't run away yesterday. I just had to really hurry up or I would have been too late,' Harry explained. Well, that was something Voldemort was able to guess on his own. He guessed he'd just have to help Harry a bit to get what he wanted.

'Of course, you wouldn't want your parents to worry about you,' he said and Harry cringed

'I don't live with my parents,' he whispered, while looking down at his feet

'Oh?' asked the man and raised an eyebrow. Now he at least got a bit close, though, that much he already knew too.

'Well I live with my aunt and uncle. My parents died in a car crash,' Harry explained.

A car crash? Did he not know the truth?

'My sincerest condolences,' he said and Harry was silent for a few seconds fidgeting slightly next to him.

'What does condolence mean?' he asked and Voldemort stared. Surely the kid _must _have heard that word before! On one of the many condolence-cards from the wizarding world for example. It wasn't really a secret what had happened to him there. Heck, he even stood in several books!

'I'm sorry, I-' Harry started blushing, but Voldemort interrupted him

'It means that I'm sorry for your loss. It must have been hard for you to lose your parents at such a young age.' He explained and Harry blushed even more. And Voldemort felt a distant feeling of wonder, that surely wasn't his own.

'I'm uh… I'm fine I guess, it's happened when I was still really small, I don't even remember them anymore.' He smiled up at the Dark Lord who nodded with an understanding look on his face

'Well, I'm sure your aunt and uncle take good care of you, right?' he asked trying to at least get his questions answered, but was met with silence. Witch, actually was an answer in itself.

His relatives _didn't _take good care of him.

But how was that possible? The kid was the wizarding worlds beacon of light. How come he wasn't treated like he should be treated, like a pampered brat?

The silence stretched on and he felt Harry starting to breath faster, so he decided to interrupt that silence.

'Harry?' he inquired and Harry jumped slightly at the sound, and looked at his feet, avoiding eye contact.

'Well they do give me food and I have a roof over my head, so I guess…' Harry mumbled quietly, nearly too quiet to understand.

'You don't sound too happy with your live right now.'

Harry squirmed now. Clearly _too _uncomfortable with the topic to be healthy.

'What's your name?' he asked suddenly and Voldemort needed a few seconds to comprehend the sudden topic change but didn't address it.

He couldn't possibly tell the kid that his name was Voldemort. If it was only a guess of him, that Harry didn't know anything of the wizarding world, than he'd be in trouble.

But should he tell him that despicable muggle name of his?

He could just say Marvolo, but that might be a bit too not normal for Harry.

Well... it wasn't like he was telling the whole world his birth name.

'You can call me Tom,' he said and as the name left his lips he felt as if he had just swallowed one of Dumbledore's annoying lemon drops, but Harry, unsuspectingly, smiled up at him.

'Okay! I think I'll have to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow again, right Tom?' Harry asked, sounding a bit insecure.

'Of course. Why wouldn't I come?' Tom said and Harry jogged home again.

Something was seriously off here. The "Chosen one" actually showed signs of a - well he couldn't be too sure after just two talks, but it seemed at least like the kids home life wasn't what he had expected.

~oOo~

So, here's chapter 2! How'd you like it? (:

I think many of your questions are answered yet, at least about why Voldemort just sits there and doesn't do much :D

I want to thank all of you who have reviewed here again! Thanks a lot! These review really motivate me! (: and I would have never thought, that the story would get so many reviews already at the first chapter! That really makes me happy!

And a thank you sooo much to all the anonymous reviewers here too, since I can't really thank you personally (:

Also thank you to my dear friend 'you-know-who' and 'stoffelbär' who both read through the chapter and were watching out for stupid mistakes I made :D

I hope to update relatively regularly, but I can't promise anything. Still I'll try my best! (:

And so, **please review again, you know you make my day with those reviews! :D Constructive critcism is welcome too! (:**


	3. Intrigue

III. _Intrigue_

Lately the freak had been exceptionally happy, and it irked Dudley quite a lot.

When school ended he always hurried to get away, but he still arrived far later at home than Dudley did.

He also didn't react as nicely to the insults and objects he threw the freak's way anymore. It wasn't as funny as it normally was and Dudley was determined to change that, even if it meant that he had to work a bit more than normally.

It just didn't sit well with Dudley that all of his efforts to make Harry's live just a little bit more miserable seemed to go unnoticed.

So he made a plan.

He'd decline Piers' mom's offer to drive him home telling her that he had detention so that the freak would hear him too. That way he wouldn't suspect Dudley walking home at the same time as him. After making sure that the freak wouldn't suspect a thing he'd follow him until they were at a more secluded area.

And then he'd strike.

~oOo~

Harry met up with Tom every day after school.

Since Harry had to hurry up to get home in time they didn't talk long, but the five to ten minutes they _did _talk were already awesome for Harry.

Tom was Harry's only friend.

It was Harry's first year at primary school, and he had feared, that he wouldn't ever get a friend at all. At the beginning of the year, he actually _was_ quite friendly with his classmates, but Dudley went on and on telling the other children what a freak Harry was. Because of that many strayed away from him and those that didn't think him a freak were scared that they'd get beat up by Dudley in case they got too close to Harry. And Harry didn't want anyone to get beat up because of him too, so it was better that way. Even though he was a bit lonely.

But now that he had Tom, Harry was fine.

Tom was the first friend Harry had ever made - thanks to Dudley - and he was _really _glad that he had found the courage to talk to the stranger. Now that he thought about it he wasn't sure why he had been able to talk to Tom. He was normally wary of other people, especially adults. Even though they had the power to stop him from being bullied they didn't do anything or even made situation worse by telling the Dursleys, who'd lock him in the cupboard.

Tom being an adult _and _his friend was something he wouldn't have thought would ever happen, and he cherished the time they spend together.

Also the fact that they only had little time to talk to each other wasn't really bothering Harry. In fact he actually liked it, because that way he didn't have to talk about his family. Even though Tom sometimes tried to get information out of him Harry had always been able to change the topic. At least during the last two weeks.

Another problem for Harry was to get past the bullies - mainly Dudley and Piers - before they got out of school, so they wouldn't follow him. He _could _of course also wait until they were already gone, but that way he'd have less time to talk to Tom.

So like any other day in the past two weeks he went out of school looking out for Dudley and Piers, so that he could hide shall he see them. Lately they seemed even more keen on hurting Harry, but hadn't got a real chance since most of the time a teacher was nearby and those didn't allow any fights.

Harry hadn't been really beaten up since before he'd first met Tom.

That was why Harry was just waiting for the next great beating, and trying to postpone it for as long as he could.

He walked out of school his new green scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. Tom had given it to him the previous day because Harry had said that his throat hurt a bit. He already saw Mrs Polkis' car and Dudley standing in front of it, talking to Mrs Polkis.

But instead of getting into the car he turned around and walked back to school, bumping into Harry's shoulder while passing him, and entered it chuntering something about detention.

Harry sighed in relief and went on going "home", humming slightly to himself in anticipation to meet Tom again.

While he walked towards the park he briefly had the weird feeling of being watched and looked around, but he didn't see anything. He tried to ignore the weird uneasiness that had started to form in his stomach and hastened his pace just to make sure.

He shivered again at the weird feeling, feeling colder than before as the sun was already setting, taking it's warmth with her. He quickened his pace even more to get to Tom, and the warmth that the older one offered, faster.

Though, it seemed he wasn't fast enough.

As Harry had rounded the first corner into the park he was suddenly grabbed at the back of his jacket and thrown back.

As he landed on the floor he saw his assaulter.

Above him towered Dudley Dursley with his 4'' 3' (ca 1,30m) and double chin.

Harry's eyes widened. He knew that a beating would soon occur, but he had thought it would happen during break and not on his way home! Not when he could spent time with Tom instead.

Harry skittered a bit backwards, before getting up and starting to run.

But he didn't get very far. Before he could even run 10 feet he was jolted back again at his arm to a grinning Dudley.

Harry shivered.

Dudley's fat hand formed a fist.

Harry just wanted to meet up with his friend.

As he saw the fist fly towards his face he closed his eyes tightly and hoped it was over soon.

~oOo~

Voldemort felt a pain, he was sure didn't belong to himself.

It wasn't just physical pain, though that was already alarming, but also the sort of pain that made your throat constrict and breathing hard.

He hadn't felt that way since the time he was still at the orphanage, and certainly never without a reason.

A _good_ reason.

No the feeling he got was foreign, alien to him. It wasn't his own and that alarmed him.

The feeling was only short, even fleeting, but still... in the magical world everything, even a bad dream, had some sort of meaning and he wouldn't be stupid enough to not listen to feelings.

He looked at the clock and frowned. Harry was already ten minutes later than usually...

There was that feeling again, just a bit stronger, or rather, clearer.

It was just weird, but it felt like the source of his foreign distress was very near, so he just followed his feeling.

What he found was rather... disconcerting.

Harry Potter – saviour of the wizarding world- was getting beat up by his useless, fat _muggle_ cousin.

For a few seconds he nearly expected to see some Aurors turning up to save their icon, but that thought was discarded the moment it came.

Potter was used to getting beaten up. He held his arms protectively over his face and was curled up so as not to be a large target. His glasses lay broken a few feet away and bruises were already starting to form. Potter was crying, but he didn't make a sound. He was just silently accepting this treatment.

Voldemort already had had his suspicions about the too-small-for-his-age kid since the first time he'd seen him in those rugs that he called clothes. And the fact that he always tried to change the topic as soon as his guardians came up in a conversation was a dead giveaway too.

The child wasn't treated in a way a magical child _should _be treated and it irked Voldemort more than he had thought it would.

Hadn't the old goat learned from his mistakes, or did he _want_ wizards to hate muggles?

It reminded Voldemort of himself when he was still at the orphanage. Just that he would have already tortured the fat kid into oblivion.

A particularly nasty kick to Harry's ribs brought Voldemort back to the trouncing in front of him and he decided to finally step in and cast a simple - but painful – stinging hex at the fat boy.

'What do you think you are doing?' he asked and both kids looked up realizing that they weren't alone anymore. The fat one had an incredulous expression at being interrupted, and Potter appeared to just be hopeful.

'What do _you_ think I'm doing? I'm just lecturing the freak here,' said the human whale in the making, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Harry winced slightly at the word "freak".

'To me it appears as if you are beating up a defenceless small child,' said Voldemort in a calm tone, while boiling on the inside. How dare the muggle look at him so arrogantly!

'Tom...' came Harry's small voice. Voldemort wasn't sure if it sounded hopeful or fearful. Maybe both.

'So? Are you going to leave unsolicited, or do you need an invitation?' Voldemort said to the muggle whose face started to take the colour of an ugly purple that couldn't be healthy.

'Stupid freaks! I'll tell daddy!' he screamed and stormed off.

Voldemort was a bit disappointed that he didn't have the chance to hex the kid a bit more.

~oOo~

Harry was mortified.

At first he was – of course – delighted that Tom had shown up to help him, but when Dudley stormed away he knew what would occur as soon as he came home.

He'd get locked in the cupboard. Most likely for the whole weekend and without anything to eat.

It didn't matter that he was the one attacked.

It didn't matter that he was the one hurt.

All that mattered was what Dudley said, and that was most likely nothing good about him.

As Harry stared at the spot Dudley had been just a few seconds ago he noticed Tom kneeling down next to him asking something

'What?' Harry asked absently.

'I asked if you were alright,' said Tom, and Harry could literally hear him roll his eyes at his absentmindedness.

' 'M fine...' mumbled Harry and looked up at him 'I just really have to hurry, I'm already late as it is,' he said getting up and starting to jog home. Tom staring after him with an unreadable expression on his face.

~oOo~

It was an annoyance what was happening with the Boy – Who – Lived at the moment. His resources had told him that said boy was living a happy, pampered, sheltered live with his relatives and was being hailed by those.

His informant had been wrong and would suffer for that. Naturally.

Gladly he hadn't repeated history by solely relying on his resources, like he had the last time, and done his own researches about the boy wonder.

What he had found was astonishing to say the least.

The boy was severely neglected by his relatives, physically and emotionally, bullied by his schoolmates and ignored by his teachers.

He didn't know if Dumbledore was aware of the boys circumstances – he didn't really care either – but he wouldn't ignore a chance like this when it literally slapped him in the face.

He already had the boys trust after only two weeks of being there for him and would worm his way deeper into the boys live, by saving him from those disgusting muggles. That would ultimately leave Potter to be so indebted/grateful to him that he'd do whatever Voldemort asked of him.

Oh, it would be so amusing to watch the magical world – and especially Dumbledore – being literally stabbed in the back by their own saviour.

Voldemort smirked as he lifted the crucio from his useless resource, Lucius Malfoy - one would think he'd care more about his family to make a mistake like that – and dismissed him.

He'd have to tell the child the truth about the part he himself had played in boy's life. It wouldn't do to build his trust on lies, he would just betray Voldemort if he learned the truth from someone else. Also even though he would most likely first be shocked by this, when he got over the initial shock he'd just trust Voldemort all the more for the honesty he had showed him. And if that wasn't the case he could still obliviate him and take another approach. He'd of course have to be careful with his wording and blame Dumbledore for his actions.

In some kind of way it _was_ Dumbledore's fault. Who in his right mind conducted a job interview in a tavern?

So he used the rest of the weekend to plan how to best teach Harry about the magical world in a way that he'd be on Voldemort's side in the coming war. And he tortured some people having a good time.

The weekend, and Monday morning, passed slowly until he met Harry again, and when he did he was certain that something was wrong.

Harry didn't run to him with a smile on his face – like he usually did – but trudged slowly toward him with his eyes cast downwards and a frown formed between his eyebrows.

He looked up to meet Voldemort's wine red eyes with his own emerald green ones but hastily lowered his gaze again.

Voldemort frowned.

This was _not _the reaction he had expected.

He'd have to fix that.

So he would first have to find out what had provoked the sudden change in Harry' s demeanour.

Most likely his revolting excuses for relatives.

Well... he could use that too.

~oOo~

Harry was slowly walking toward his meeting place with Tom.

He had thought about skipping said meeting and just go home, but still... Tom was his only friend, and even if he wasn't a real one he still was the only one.

He looked up as Tom's bench came into view and met his dark eyes.

He looked worried.

Well at least as far as Tom could look worried, as he didn't show many emotions. But Harry liked to believe that the crease between his eyebrows meant that he was worried. Or at least concerned.

Harry sighed silently while he looked down again. He really didn't feel like talking right now.

'What has happened?' came Tom's clear voice as he neared him

'Nothing,' mumbled Harry as he sat down on the bench next to Tom and shivered slightly from the cold November air.

He didn't have the scarf anymore.

Dudley had taken it from him.

'It doesn't look like nothing,' said Tom quietly 'You can tell me, you know.'

Tom sighed as Harry shook his head.

He couldn't tell him.

Not about his family.

Tom would leave him alone, like everyone else did, as soon as he began to understand how much of a freak Harry was.

"_Do you really think anyone would want to be friends with a freak like you?_

"_As soon as that guy finds out about your abnormality he'll leave you anyway!"_

The words uncle Vernon had thrown at him stung more than the bruises he had received from Dudley.

Would Tom really leave him?

Surely their friendship was nothing important in Tom's eyes anyways.

Harry felt his eyes burn with unshed tears at these thoughts, but he wouldn't cry! Not in front of Tom!

He had already cried so much when Dudley took his scarf and...

Harry felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked into Tom's worried face.

'Sorry,' he murmured and Tom looked slightly perplexed.

'Why are you apologizing Harry?' he asked with a gentle tone. Harry wasn't really sure himself why he had apologized to him.

'Your scarf, I...' he started, but couldn't bring himself to tell Tom that it had been used to feed the fire in the chimney.

'It was yours, I gave it to you,' said Tom and Harry couldn't keep the tears in anymore.

It was his.

The scarf had been _his _possession!

The very first thing he'd ever had. And now it was no more.

The hand on his shoulder squeezed reassuringly and he leaned into the unfamiliar comfort until his face was burrowed in Tom's side. He cried there silently for a few minutes and the hand on his shoulder moved until Tom's arm was wrapped around his back in a sort of half embrace.

'Sorry for soiling your coat...' he mumbled after a while, when he had calmed down enough.

'It is no problem. It can be easily cleaned. Do you feel better now?' Harry nodded against Toms coat but still didn't move away.

He'd never been embraced before, and though it wasn't a _real _embrace, Harry found it was close enough.

'I have to go home,' he said after a few more minutes of silence but still stayed in place. Tom hummed in response and treaded his long fingers through Harry' s unruly hair.

'Do you like snakes?' he then asked out of nowhere

'Snakes?' Harry enquired finally coming out of his warm hiding spot under Tom's arm, looking at him in confusion.

'Yes, snakes,' Tom confirmed seriously

'Well... I suppose so... I've never really met one before, but I guess they're cool,' said Harry thoughtfully thinking about the little garden snake he'd once seen while weeding before it quickly slithered away. He had not registered the smug look that had entered Tom's face.

'Good,' said Tom, 'I will see you tomorrow then'. He got up and pulled Harry to his feet.

'Oh, okay?' Harry half asked, slightly thrown off by the sudden topic change 'See you tomorrow then.'

And he walked off - completely forgetting for the moment that he had been so upset a few seconds prior - while thinking about why Tom had suddenly brought up snakes.

~oOo~

I wanna thank everyone that has reviewed until now! And I want to apologize for not thanking you personally, I was a bit stressed lately ): but know, that all those reviews motivated me with writing on, and not giving up with this chapter! (:

I'm somehow not really pleased with this chapter ):

It was somehow not as easy to write as the first two chapters, but I still hope you somehow liked it! It's actually a relatively important chapter as I wanted to show how Voldemort slowly understood Harry's situation and how Harry starts trusting Voldemort more than anyone else.

Well, if you found the chapter half – way acceptable please leave a review! (:

And if you didn't you're welcome to leave a review as well and just tell me what was badly written, or what you didn't like and I'll try to get better! (:


	4. Pliable Soul

IV. _Pliable Soul_

Determining that he'd need to do something to make Harry trust him more he decided to let the child meet Nagini.

She was beautiful snake, that, to the unknowing eye, looked like a Burmese Python. She, in fact, wasn't. She was a rare magical snake that he had befriended while he was in that phantom – like state in Albania. Shortly after he had gotten a corporal body again he had turned her into a Horcrux, and she was still the most pleasant company.

At least to him.

He was certain that she would be civil towards Harry when he ordered her to.

He had used Legilimency on the boy – he cursed himself for not doing so sooner – and found that the child had absolutely no protection of his mind at all.

He also found out why Harry had been so depressed and, at the beginning, reserved towards him.

Those stupid muggles had weakened the trust that Harry already put in him! But it seemed he had done a good job in strengthening it again, seeing how Harry had sought comfort in him. Thinking of that he was glad that he had house – elves to clean the mess the boy had made on his coat.

He still wasn't sure if Dumbledore had planned to let Harry Potter rot away in that sort of environment or if it was unintended. But if it was planned the old coot was more manipulative than he had thought until now. Harry would show great gratitude to whoever would release him from that environment, even more if he had to spent the next five years there too. Voldemort was pleased that he was the one all that gratefulness would be directed at and not Dumbledore.

The child would have done whatever Dumbledore had asked of him without even questioning it and would have – most likely – died in the fight against him.

He smirked as he entered his private chambers and saw Nagini uncurl herself and slither toward him, pleased that she'd spent some time with her master again.

Tomorrow would be an interesting day.

~oOo~

Voldemort waited at his usual spot on the shadowy park – bench, with Nagini hiding behind him in the bushes.

He had explained her the importance of her behavior in front of Harry and she agreed without hesitation to keep civil in front of the boy. It was quite pleasant to know that she would do whatever he told her without questioning him, her master. That bond had only been invigorated by her becoming his Horcrux.

It had snowed the previous night, not much, but there was a thin sheet of snow on the floor, so he had put a warming charm on her.

After a waiting for about five minutes Harry came into view. He smiled in a sheepish way as their eyes connected and mumbled a low 'sorry' under his breath as he sat down next to the Dark Lord who raised an eyebrow.

'What are you apologizing for again?' he asked and Harry looked away, an embarrassed expression on his face.

'About yesterday… I don't normally cry openly like that…' he said blushing slightly.

'I already told you that it was fine. You can always come to me when you feel down, Harry,' he said softly, making the boy look at him with big eyes, that were downsized by his glasses. He opened his mouth and closed it again clearly unsure of what to say. Voldemort didn't let it show how pleased he was with himself that he could read the boy so easily and know exactly what to say to play him right.

'Thanks,' he finally mumbled and stared at his hands ,that were folded in his lap, blushing.

'You said that you liked snakes,' Voldemort said and Harry looked up again. It was apparent that the boy had his thoughts somewhere else. On a dark cupboard to be precise. It was disgusting how those muggles treated a wizard.

'Y – yeah, I guess I like'em…' said Harry slightly unsure of where this conversation would lead.

'Well, I'm sure you will like her,' said Voldemort and Nagini started to slither out of her hiding spot.

Harry' s eyes grew even bigger as he caught sight of the gigantic snake that emerged from under the bench they were sitting on. He yelped and clung to Voldemort' s arm in a death grip. Or as deathly as the grip from a six year old child could be.

'What – What's that?!' he stammered and clung even closer to Voldemort as Nagini drew herself up to be at eye level with Harry. Voldemort chuckled at Harry's obvious fear.

'That, my dear scaredy – cat, is Nagini, my pet snake,' he smirked down at Harry who wouldn't take his eyes off of Nagini.

She took in Harry's scent as she let her tongue flick out over him and then looked at Voldemort bemused .

'_The boy sssmellss familiar_…' she hissed and Harry's scared look turned awe stricken.

'Your snake can talk?' He asked, tearing his gaze away from the snake to look at Voldemort with shining eyes

'That's so cool!' he exclaimed and turned back to Nagini, missing the bewildered look on Voldemort's face

'She can't…' he said quietly, but Harry had still heard him.

'What?' he asked looking back at him.

'She cannot talk,' said Voldemort in a clearer voice now. Harry just looked at him bemused.

'But she just said something…' he said absently looking at Nagini again.

'_Ssso you can ssspeak?_' asked Nagini looking at Harry.

'See? She's talked again,' exclaimed Harry

'She didn't talk Harry… you did…' How could Harry speak Parseltongue? He wasn't a descendant of Slytherin, of that Voldemort was certain.

'But she just-' started Harry still confused.

'You don't understand, Harry, she didn't speak in human ways, but you did understand her in snake tongue,' he clarified interrupting the boy.

'But I didn't speak another language. The only language that I can speak is English!' he explained again.

'Parseltongue can not be learned Harry, it is inherited,' said Voldemort looking at Harry while trying to figure out how that was possible. The Potter family were descendants of Godric Gryffindor, not of Salazar Slytherin. It wasn't possible.

He realized that Harry' s expression fell at that exclamation and he was about to use Legilimency again when he heard Harry

'So I'm even more of a freak then…?' he murmured softly and Voldemort got angry. He took the boy at both his shoulders and turned him to face him

'You are not a freak, Harry! Parseltongue is a gift! You shouldn't listen to what those sorry excuses for muggles tell you every day! Even for muggle standards they are of the lowest ranking,' he told him, but Harry only looked very confused now.

'Muggles?' he asked and Voldemort calmed down again. So much for slowly telling him about the magical world.

'Muggles is the term used by wizards and witches for non – magical people,' he said

Harry still looked utterly lost.

'Magic?' he asked and Voldemort felt his temper rising again 'but there is no magic. Uncle Vernon said-'

'Your _uncle,_' he spat the word like it was something vile 'is an ignorant fool. He should treat you with respect for you are far greater than those inferior muggles,' he explained fiercely and tried to calm down when he had finished. He didn't want to scare Harry, who still looked bewildered.

'Listen Harry. Has anything strange ever happened to you? Anything that you couldn't explain?' he asked more gently now, and Harry looked away uncomfortably while gnawing on his bottom lip.

'Well… my bruises heal faster than Dudley's, and once Mrs. Chant's hair turned blue in the middle of class and I got punished for it,' Voldemort frowned at the word punished 'But it was never my fault!' Harry continued 'I didn't do anything, really!' he sounded desperate and Voldemort sadly knew why. He was scared that he'd be left once Voldemort saw him as a freak. Legilimency really had it's good points.

'Harry, things like that happening are normal. It is called accidental magic and is absolutely normal for a young magical child,' he explained stressing the "normal", knowing that that was what Harry wanted to be.

He wanted to be accepted. Longed to be part of his family, and for that he had to be normal.

'But I'm not magical… I can't do magic, or anything special like that…' he said softly.

'You are magical. You cannot do real magic yet because your magical core hasn't fully developed yet, and you have not been trained in magic yet,' Nagini had settled to be curled around Harry's feet without him even noticing and Voldemort was amazed on how comfortable she seemed to be with the boy.

'I will explain everything to you at another time. Do not tell you relatives about this, do you understand?' he said. It was best if Harry let the news of magic sink in first before he launched into a long explanation that would go over the boys head anyways.

Said boy just nodded absently.

'It would be for the best if you went home now, your time is almost up,' he said again and Harry slowly got up, still gnawing on his bottom lip.

'So… I'm a wizard?' he asked after a few seconds.

'Precisely,' said Voldemort 'I will explain everything to you at the weekend, when we have enough time to discuss the whole matter. It would be very inconvenient would you have to leave in the middle of the explanation. For now you should get some rest.'

'Okay… until tomorrow then' he said and waited for Voldemort' s reply before he started jogging home.

The boy had actually taken it better than Voldemort thought he would. What had confused him was the Parseltongue. The boy shouldn't be able to do that. Maybe some of his magic had transferred unto him when the killing curse rebounded? But that was ludicrous! If one could transfer magic unto someone else all the squibs could easily be healed. So why…

'_Masster_,' came Nagini' s voice, who had started to slither onto his shoulders

'_The boy'sss ssscent wass familiar… he sssmelled like family…_' she hissed and Voldemort' s frown got even deeper. _Like family_? That didn't really clear anything up at all…

Something of him had latched onto the boy, and Nagini felt familiar with him….

Voldemort' s eyes widened in realization.

It was so obvious actually.

He must have accidentally made Harry a Horcrux. He had planned to make another Horcrux at that time and had prepared everything for the ritual. His soul must have already been too fractured to keep up with the strain as he had killed the Potters and part of it went into the nearest vessel. Harry.

It also explained why Harry was so comfortable around him. One would expect that a child without any trust in adults would take longer to put his trust into a total stranger, but Harry had been so intrigued by him, that he even took the first step and spoke to him.

At that time Voldemort hadn't known about the child's circumstances, but now that he thought about it, it was weird how affectionate Harry was toward him, and Voldemort… he didn't know a fitting word so for a lack of that, cared for him.

It was totally out of character, for he cared for no one but himself and Nagini, and she was his Horcrux and pet.

It was maybe a good thing that a large part of his soul had been in the diary. That way he was more sane and mentally stable so that he was able to come to the conclusion of Harry being his Horcrux.

…

But that changed everything… He would have to reorganize all the plans he had already made for the boy. If he really was his Horcrux – he still had to make sure of that – he couldn't risk losing him to the light side.

The rest of the week passed slowly while Voldemort redesigned his plans for Potter and used the usual meeting time to have their usual small talks, disregarding the topic about magic.

At the first day of the weekend, about one o'clock he sat on the bench again waiting for Harry. He noticed absentmindedly that the snow had already melted away again.

'Hullo, Tom,' came Harry' s voice from next to him and he turned to the boy that had sat down beside him with a polite smile on his face.

'Good day, Harry. Have you calmly reflected about the fact that you possess magic?' he asked

'Yeah, though, it's still kinda weird… is there really magic? Am I really a wizard?' Harry enquired skeptically. Tom sighed and pulled out his wand observing the intrigued look on Harry' s face. He then waved the wand lightly and plants started to sprout from the soil wrapping themselves around the bench and bloom many different colored flowers that didn't even exist in the muggle world.

'Wow…' Harry breathed gawping at the flowers with wide eyes 'That's so awesome! Will I be able to do something like that too?' he asked, excitement showing through and Voldemort chuckled at his antics. A real chuckle, something he would never do in front of any one his followers. But Harry wasn't just anyone. He was his Horcrux. He was _his_.

'You will. Once you have learned how to handle a wand, and other important things like Arithmancy and runes,' he explained. Making flowers grow wasn't really complicated magic, but it was complicated enough for an unknowing six year old brat.

'Oh,' said Harry 'what's Artimany?'

'Arithmancy. But you will learn that later. I shall first enlighten you about the current situation of the magical world,' at Harry' s disappointed look he continued 'I will teach you how to make flowers afterwards,' he said and Harry brightened up again.

'Why do I need to know about the history of that world?'

'You need to know about it, so that you can understand the war that is to come betimes.'

'There's a war? But nothing like that was on the news!' Harry exclaimed shocked.

'There _will be_ a war. And of course nothing was said on the _muggle_ news as they nothing about magic. And even in the magical world it is covered up so as not to arise panic in the public. You should listen more closely to what I say, if you want to learn,' he reprimanded at the end and was pleased to see Harry lower his head and blush in shame.

'Sorry…' he mumbled 'So, there will be a war. But why?'

'To explain that to you I have to tell you the history that led to it, which is what I had planned to do from the beginning,' he said. It wouldn't do if Harry questioned him about everything. The child needed to learn that Voldemort was just right. Just always right.

'Sorry,' he said again 'I'll just listen.'

'Good,' Voldemort smiled at the way Harry blushed again, this time not from shame, but from being praised. It was _so _easy to please the child.

Voldemort paused shortly to decide on how to start the explanation the best way.

'You see, there is dark and light magic. Most people make the mistake to see dark magic as evil and light magic as good, but that is not true,' Harry nodded seriously at the grave look he received from the dark lord, determined to try and understand what he was told.

'Light magic is controlled by complicated calculations, it is… lighter, as dark magic. Light magic is reversible whereas dark magic always leaves traces of it.'

'Dark magic is controlled by emotions. It is stronger than light magic, and many wizards and witches think it is bad because the most famous dark curse is the killing curse,' he looked at Harry again to make sure he was still listening. Satisfied with what he saw, he went on.

'But many also ignore that the _patronus _curse is in fact dark magic, as it is conjured by happy emotions, and the _bombarda _spell is light because it only requires the right wand movement and incantation.

'The patronus is a spell that protects you from Dementors, creatures that can suck out your soul, and is used to carry on massages really fast, while the bombarda is used to make the target explode,' at this explanation Harry' s eyes widened in fear. Creatures that could suck out your soul? When the soul was gone, how could one live on?

Knowing Harry's thoughts by just looking into his eyes he answered.

'Nothing is left when you do not have a soul any longer. The body is left to die, as it's only a hollow shell. Without the patronus one would be completely defenseless against these creatures,' he said and Harry shivered at that thought.

They were silent for some moments before Harry asked 'So light magic is made by logic, and dark by emotions. But aside from that killing curse, how come people think it's bad? And why do they think the Patronus is light just because it's good?'

'That is a smart question Harry, but for you to really understand, it would require a long detailed answer. I will explain that to you at a later time, for now I will explain the war,' at Harry's nod he continued 'there has been a war before you were born. It is fought between light and dark wizards. Dark wizards have been suppressed by the light ones for a long time now. That is because of the prejudices the public has had of dark magic and wizards for a long time now.

'That is why, about twenty years ago, I started gathering people like me, that wanted to clean the dark magic's reputation. We also wanted to reform the way muggle – borns and – raised, like you, were handled. See, there are more people like you, thinking they were unmagical, but in fact are. You cannot control accidental magic, and thus many are being mistreated as you are for not being "normal", as they like to put it.

'Do you understand it to this point?' Voldemort asked, seeing the slightly blank look on Harry's face

'Well… because many people don't like dark magic they bullied those who could do it, and so you started a group against those people? You also wanted to help people like me, right?'

'Crudely expressed it is right, yes,' Voldemort sighed at the simplistic way Harry had put this complicated matter, but maybe it was a good sign. At least this meant, that he understood the basic principle of it.

'So, we started opposing the Min – '

'Wait!' Harry rudely cut him off

'You should not interrupt me like that, Harry,' Voldemort said rebukingly and continued when Harry looked down in submission 'What is it Harry?'

'Well… you said: "muggle – raised, like me"? What do you mean?' he asked sounding honestly confused

'I meant what I said. You are muggle – raised, Harry,' Harry still looked lost

'But… my parents weren't magical. My aunt and uncle said, that they were unemployed drunk,' at the end of the sentence he flushed and piped down more and more. He was obviously uncomfortable with the topic of his real parents. At least with the picture he seemed to have of them. Still. Harry would have to stop questioning everything Voldemort said.

'As you pointed out yourself, this is what your useless guardians said. You shouldn't believe everything they say.'

'So, they weren't like that?' the boy asked, hope shining in his eyes

'I cannot really conclude that, for I didn't know the Potters personally. But the only thing in your guardians conception about them, that is true for sure, is that they were unemployed. They were magical, Harry, and at least your mother was talented too,' Voldemort found that the Dursleys at least did _something _right. When Harry's first impression of his parents wasn't that good anyways it would be easier for Harry to forgive him when he found, that Voldemort had killed them. So first to give him a _really_ bad expression of his parents. And he just knew the perfect person for this job.

Harry's eyes though shone with the aspect that his parents might just not have been useless drunks like he had always been made to believe.

Time to crush that hope

'But you have to know Harry, that I didn't know your parents personally. The only things I knew about them, is that they were magical and unemployed. I wouldn't raise your hopes from that.' Harry's shoulders sacked slightly at that

'Though, I know someone that went to school with your parents. Do you want to meet him?'

The child's bright green eyes shone again. He looked like a puppy that was promised a treat. One could nearly see the tail wagging behind him. It was sweet how easy it was to play him right.

'Yes! Of course I want to meet him!' he exclaimed happily

'Good. I will see to it that you can meet him soon. But he must not see you. As he is one of those, that knew your parents he knows of your current circumstances. That is why he would be suspicious should he see you in my company. Do you understand?'

Harry clearly didn't understand. At least most of it. But still he nodded

'Harry. Tell me the truth. Do you understand?' he repeated more sternly and Harry blushed again

'well… not everything. But I understand that I might meet him soon and that he shouldn't see me, right?' he asked and Voldemort nodded

'yes, that is at least the gist of it,' he said and then considered his next steps. He hadn't thought of it before, but getting that person into the equation might be very beneficial for him, considering the child's parents, or at least it's father.

He looked down at the boy and noticed that he was quite happy with himself for understanding most of what Voldemort had told him until now. He reached down and gently ruffled through Harry's unruly hair in praise, making him blush again and duck his head down a bit while smiling.

Voldemort smiled too. Soon he'd have another pet.

~oOo~

So, here is chapter 4! :D

I hope you liked it! (: It's so cool how many people are reading this, and slightly overwhelming, but most of all awesome!

I would have never thought that so many people would read this, and I'm really touched. Every review I get makes me smile for the whole day! (:

I especially wanted to thank autumngold, for reviewing in every chapter so far, and the other anonymous reviewers here ('cause I can't say thank you personally) Alathia Firesky, namelessreader, guest, Mioki, you–know-who, Ana, Noelia and Gemini it's really great that you're all writing comments, and it makes me especially happy that you wrote even though you don't have an account! (when I didn't have one yet, I didn't even know that I could have written reviews :D )

Anyways, this will be the last chapter for about two - three weeks, 'cause I'm going on holidays next week for two weeks, and it'll take some time until I will have written chapter 5 when I'm back. I hope you'll still stay with me! (:


	5. Falsche Wahrheit

V. _Falsche Wahrheit_

Severus Snape hadn't heard anything of the Dark Lord since that tragic Halloween's night five years ago, and he was totally fine with that.

He didn't want to hear of his former Lord anymore.

He had been a devoted follower and had only asked for one thing.

Only asked for one life to be spared.

But of course his wish hadn't been granted and the one person he had ever loved had died. By some weird circumstances that nobody really knew his master had died too, but that was fine with him.

He hadn't cared about said master after he had heard of Lily's death. He didn't care about Potters death either, but that was for another reason altogether.

Lucky for him, Albus Dumbledore had been so kind to support him in front of the court and he wasn't send to Azkaban despite his former allegiance.

So, as was to be expected, he was very surprised, when said deceased Dark Lord knocked on his door. Though he didn't let his surprise show.

'Good evening Severus. May I come in?' he asked as if it was absolutely normal

'Of course,' said Severus calmly, and let him enter. He wasn't sure why he had been so compliable. Maybe it had something to do with the Dark Lord 's appearance. He didn't look like a distorted Snake – like Monster anymore, but like a decent human being.

Or it was because he had discussed this possibility with Professor Dumbledore beforehand.

'Mixie prepare some tea,' he said, as he guided his guest to the sitting room

'So, how have you been biding your time Severus?' asked the Dark Lord as he elegantly sat down on the wing chair in front of the fire.

It was conceivable that Voldemort would require information about him first, before letting anything of himself out. Shall he find out that Severus had become a spy to the light side, he would most likely not see the next morning.

'I have of course waited for your return my lord. I have also been working on gaining Albus Dumbledore's trust,' he said in a calm voice, that didn't betray his inner turmoil and thanked his Occlumency skills when Voldemort stared deep into his eyes. He was pretty sure that nothing could be seen.

'I see,' said the Dark Lord and calmly took a sip from his tea 'It is good to know that some of my followers are still loyal.' Severus knew better than to sigh in relief and kept his uphold posture

'Have you obtained any information about the light lord?' he asked looking into Severus' eyes again

'There isn't too much I have been able to find yet. Dumbledore might be a fool to let me work at his school, but he doesn't give out too important information that easily. Nevertheless I still know some aspects of him, that, in the right hands, might be of importance. About what would you like to hear my Lord?' he asked, hoping it was something that he _could_ answer.

'How much was Dumbledore involved with the – boy – who – lived after that incident five years ago?' asked Lord placidly

'The Potter – brat, my Lord?' Voldemort quirked an eyebrow

'Yes, Severus, the _Potter – brat._ I had thought that you were more than a mindless parrot that repeated all of my questions.'

'I apologize my Lord,' it wouldn't do to fall from favour when he seemingly still had it

'Dumbledore is the one that found out first about the betrayal of the Potters. He send Hagrid to find out how much damage was already done. As he found that all but the toddler had died and that you were gone without a trace, he ordered him to bring Harry Potter to his last living relatives,' he hoped that this wasn't too much information and not too less too. If he told him, that Potter lived with the Dursleys, would Voldemort be able to find him? The blood – wards should prevent that, but who knew what Voldemort was capable of. After all, he had come back from the dead.

'I see. And who might those last living relatives be?'

~oOo~

The first thing Voldemort had done after his conversation with Harry was to contact Snape. It would be too suspicious to just suddenly show up and question him about the boy's parents.

Something felt off about Snape though. Was it normal to still be absolutely loyal to Voldemort after he had not fulfilled his promise to leave the mudblood alive?

Of course it wasn't.

He had given the girl the chance to live. Her death was her own fault for not stepping aside. But Snape most likely wouldn't see it like that and accuse Voldemort. Additionally Dumbledore had had all the time in the world to manipulate Snape.

It was fishy and Voldemort wouldn't be stupid enough to trust his once most loyal follower with important information.

That didn't stop his plan from using the potions master for his gain.

Even if he now was on the light side he still resented the deceased Potter.

He also had other plans that involved the potions master but for that he first needed to educate Harry a bit more.

The next day Voldemort waited on the bench again. Since it was Sunday more people were outside. It also had snowed again, covering the whole place with a white blanket.

Harry came as usual, happy to see Tom again but also quite cold thanks to what he called his clothes.

'Good Morning Tom!' said Harry as he sat down close to him again. Too close for comfort actually had it been anyone but Tom.

'Did you bring your snake again today?' he asked and Tom raised an eyebrow

'I was of the expression that you weren't too fond of Nagini,' he said causing Harry to shake his head

'It's not like that! I was just shocked at first when I saw her. I'd really like to speak to her again,' he explained and Voldemort smiled down at him

'I'm sorry, but Nagini hasn't accompanied me today. I can bring her tomorrow though if you wish me to,' he said and Harry beamed while he nodded.

'So I would like to continue the lesson were we left it at yesterday,' but before Voldemort could bring on his well thought through version of his rise to power and the first wizarding war he was interrupted again. Harry really needed to stop that.

'Tom, I have a question first, if that's okay?' he asked and Tom nodded, not letting it show how pissed off he actually was

'so, ummm... my parents were magical, right?' Tom nodded

'then... why'd they die in a car crash if they were magical?' he continued.

'A car crash?'

A car crash?

How could they compare him to a _car crash?_

But no, that wasn't the problem right now. Harry had asked about his parents death. He couldn't already tell him the truth. The child was still too easily deterred.

But he couldn't lie either. If he lied now and Harry found out the truth later, from someone else, he would betray Voldemort. Or at least feel betrayed and be less loyal.

He had to be careful with his wording, and let it seem like he wasn't fully at fau-

'Did I say something wrong?' came Harry's voice tearing him away from his musings. He had a guilty expression on his face and fidgeted with his hands.

Right. There was the fact that Harry had zero self esteem.

Well, it was better to tell him the truth now than later.

'No, it's just...' how much did Harry actually know of magic?

'Harry, do you know what a prophesy is?'

'A poresy?'

'Prophesy, Harry. Prophesy,' so much for the question of how much Harry knew. Saying he knew nothing still seemed too much

'No... is it something magical?'

'Yes. A prophesy is a situation, that someone foretells. Many people think, that it is inevitably coming true, but that doesn't need to be the case. There are many prophesies that never came true,'

'So... a prophesy is something someone says to happen. But it can, or can't come true?'

'Yes. It all depends on the decisions the concerned people make, though I only learned that recently,' Harry nodded

'But... what does this have to do with my parents?'

'I will come to that, Harry, just let me explain first,' he sighed deeply 'there was... a prophesy concerning you... and me,' he finally said. He needed to be careful with his wording. One false word and it might be over.

'That prophesy, it was about you killing me,' or me killing you, but that's unimportant now.

Harry sat there stock still and stared at Tom with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open.

'But I... I wouldn't kill you Tom! Never!' he exclaimed vehemently.

'Harry, another thing I know about your family was that they were extremely light. They were the kind of people that despised everything dark, so there was a good chance, that you would indeed, try to kill me when you were older. I needed to live longer than that to achieve my goals, to make my dreams come true. So I went to inspect the situation,' there were no witnesses, so he might as well do a few half lies

'when I came to your house your father attacked me. I tried to explain to him that I meant no harm to him, but he still went on. I couldn't prevent his death anymore.

'I wanted to give your mother at least a chance to live on. I told her at least three times to stand aside, but she wouldn't comply. She sacrificed herself to save you. That is why you are still alive and bearing that scar... But, you see Harry, I had no other choice. We were on opposing sides of a grand war, and it was just bound to happen. To make the wizarding world a better place to live, for people like you too, I had to dispose of any threats,' he ended, not entirely sure if Harry would understand this. He was only six years old. Too young to understand the grand scale of a war like that.

'So y-you... killed? You killed my parents?' he asked thinking it might be a joke. A bad joke his friend tried to pull on him. but he was wrong

'Yes,' answered Voldemort in a grave voice. He didn't deny it. He didn't try to give the fault to someone else...

'But... but you're so nice!' he had never hurt Harry. He even protected him from Dudley! But Voldemort just shook his head at that, not saying anything more about it and looking Harry deep in the eyes. He wouldn't apologize for his actions. He didn't feel sorry for it, so it would only lessen the Potters' deaths.

It was clear that Harry wanted him to have lied. That he wanted him to say something like "just kidding! They did die in a car crash!" but Voldemort of course didn't say something like that.

After a few moments Harry wordlessly got up from the bench. He then proceeded to walk home.

Tom didn't stop him

~oOo~

Harry was shocked. Or in denial. He wasn't really sure what he felt. His stomach hurt, but he wasn't hungry so he just played around with his food at dinner, and went to his cupboard after cleaning the kitchen and washing up the dishes without saying one word to his family. They seemed to be fine with that and just left him alone.

Tom couldn't have killed his parents. They died in a car crash, because they were drunk. That's how he got his scar and not because Tom failed in... killing him.

But Tom had said it himself, right? He had told him that he killed his parents. That he had tried to kill him. That, in the end it was Tom's fault that he had to live with his relatives who seemed to hate him.

But Tom had always been so nice to him...

Harry just didn't know what to believe, or what to feel for that matter.

He was just tired and wanted to sleep.

He wanted it all to just be a bad dream, and go to Tom tomorrow and have him tell him more about that wonderful world full of magic.

As Harry fell asleep he couldn't stop the tears from flowing. That night he dreamed of that blinding green light again.

The next day Harry didn't go to Tom. He knew that it hadn't been a dream. Unimportant of how much he wished it to be.

Tom had killed his parents.

He felt like puking...

He didn't go to the meeting place the next day too. He just couldn't deal with something like that. Tom had always been so very nice to him. He didn't want to lose his friend, but he didn't want to be friends with a murderer too.

He didn't walk home through the park the next day either.

Though... was it really Tom's fault? There had been a war, right? And pretty much the only thing that Harry _did _know about wars was, that really many people died there. He wished he could talk to Tom about this... Tom always knew everything...

The next day he went to the park, but then stood in front of the entrance thinking.

Was all of this really worth losing Tom? His parents were dead anyways. It wouldn't bring them back if he lost his only friend. And he hadn't really had a very good image of them anyways, thinking they were drunk and useless. He still didn't know anything about them and his relatives were the only connection he had to them. And they weren't really a good connection.

What if he had had the same kind of live with his real parents, like he had with the Dursleys? His mother _was _his aunts sister, so they might have been alike.

Or what if he had been raised like Dudley was? He might have been happy, but he would have been a pampered brat without any real friends. This way he at least had Tom, right?

But would Tom still want to see him again after he had ditched him for three days?

Would Tom actually still be there if he went to his bench?

Harry again felt his stomach hurt in this weird way and his throat constrict making it harder to breath.

Would Tom still wait for him?

Harry started to run through the park. He ran as fast as he could, slipping on the icy path and falling down. But he got up fast again, he was used worse from Dudley.

The bench came into view after about a minute.

Harry stopped in front of it.

Tom wasn't there.

~oOo~

Nyahaha, Cliffhanger! XD

Anyways, yay, I'm back from holidays, and it was awesome! Did you know that there are four different stages of maple syrup? They're really tasty! (:

About the title of this chapter: It's german. "Falsche Wahrheit" means _false truth _and I think it's really fitting for this chapter! (: (I used the german phrase 'cause it sounds cooler...)

So, yeah, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Btw, does anyone know what exactly "RR" means? I mean, it most likely has something to do with reviewing, but what does it mean?


	6. Propitiation

VI_. Propitiation_

The majestic, viridian snake was coiled lazily in front of a marmoreal fireplace. The warm fire was comforting and she felt sleepy. Her abdomen was delightfully filed with the muggle remains, that her master had so kindly bestowed upon her. She relished in the fact that, since her master had gotten a corporal body again, she was able to live this comfortably. It had been two years already, but still, the fact that she didn't have to be cold anymore, even if she did go outside during the cold season was something she highly appreciated.

Though she would appreciate it even more if her master hadn't been in such a poor mood as of lately, and she tried all in her power to enlighten him a bit.

She wasn't stupid, and concluded that it had something to do with the boy. The one that had smelled like family. Her master had told her that the child was a Horcrux too, just like her. That made him something akin to a little brother and she didn't like the fact, that it was his fault her master was so distressed at the moment.

She wanted to meet the little one again, but knew better than to ask right now.

Her master had continued to go meet the boy every day after his mood had started to go sour but he always returned in a mood worse than before and thus his few followers suffered more. Not that she cared.

He'd never lay a finger on his Horcrux.

~oOo~

Severus Snape paced in his laboratory thinking about the latest turn his life had taken. The Dark Lord had returned. And he had already visited him too. Several times. Asking him questions about the boy-who-lived, trying to find out how to reach said child. Luckily he could tell him that he didn't know the name of his relatives, saying that he was just never interested in Lily Potter's sister's live. He had told the Dark Lord that he knew that the born Evans girl had married another muggle, had had a son with said person and taken in Harry Potter after his parents were killed. He didn't see a reason to find out said muggle's name considering he didn't want to visit them. And o_f course_ Dumbledore wouldn't trust him enough with that kind of information anyways, seeing as he had been a loyal death eater.

The old fool of course knew that that wasn't the case, but Voldemort hopefully couldn't penetrate his Occlumency walls.

Judging by the fact that he was still breathing and not rotting somewhere in a back alley as a distorted corpse indicated that those walls had not been broken.

Anyways he had to find a way to tell Dumbledore of the Dark Lords return. The only question was, how?

The Dark Lord had made him make an unbreakable vow "not to convey the message of his return verbally, written or in any other form of communication to any person at all that the Dark Lord himself hadn't proved worthy of this information", and Snape, as of now, had not found a way around said vow.

He also was quite sure that he wouldn't have much more time until he had to tell Voldemort the name of Potter's family. If the increased use of Crucio on him was anything to go by.

Maybe he could convince Dumbledore that it was in his best interest to relocate the boy?

It was worth a shot, so Snape would try this. He just hoped that the old fool was able to look past his stubborn believe that everything he did was right, and listen to him.

He just had to hope on that. Aside from the increased torture on him, especially in the last three days, the Dark Lord didn't only ask for information on Potter but also of the order. It was getting harder and harder to convey what he was allowed to say as the only information he knew of. The Lord was suspicious and he dreaded that he would just dispose of him any other day.

Being a spy was harder than people acknowledged and he already wasn't sure if he really wanted to put his live on line for the Potter-spawn. He already thought about getting out of that business and just run away. Somewhere far away, where no one would suspect him to go, like Canada...

He knew that those were just stupid illusions and daydreams to have, but it was nice to just sometimes imagine a live far away, without a looming war, and a very present possibility of death. He knew that he couldn't run away while he still had the mark, especially now, that the Dark Lord knew that he was alive.

Well. He had made his bed, now he had to lie in it, even if it was damn uncomfortable. The students at Hogwarts should be happy that it was still winter break, but when school started again he would have to let the Gryffindors brew some very difficult potions.

~oOo~

Voldemort was not pleased with the current turn his plans had taken. Though it was to be expected, it still bugged him.

He had released some of his recent stress by torturing and killing some random muggles he had found in great Britain, while being careful to only use homeless ones no one would notice to be gone. He didn't want Dumbledore to find out that he was back yet. Even thought this didn't have any other reason but stress relieve, and they weren't even able to fulfil that purpose very well, their remains were at least highly appreciated by Nagini. He also tended to vent some of his frustration on the few minions he had already collected again.

That meant, it was mostly Lucius and Severus. Severus most of all. He still was questioning the man's loyalties, and it might help to remind him a bit of what was to happen shall he betray his Lord.

The reason of his current stress was the unforeseen, far too soon exposure to Harry Potter of the role he had been playing in said boys life so far.

It was true that he had planned to reveal said information to the boy anyways, but at a later point. A much later point. At least after he had taken the boy to Severus and make him see his parents in a worse light than he was most likely doing now. And Harry most likely had an unconscious high regard of his parents, who he didn't know at all. Or anyways a higher regard than the one he had of his other relatives. At least that was what Voldemort concluded to be normal for a young child as Harry even with having little facts about these people. And judging by his reaction after he had told him that, much censored story, the reaction being Harry getting up and leaving without another word to him, Harry did _not _like to know that his parents had been killed by him.

It had been three days since he'd last seen Harry and he wasn't sure what to expect.

True, Harry had been nothing but trusting up to this point, but would that change now? He _had _killed Harry's parents. But he had also killed his own parents, or at least his useless muggle father.

Harry did know nothing about these people, and what he knew wasn't anything positive anyways. Though what he knew, he knew from his muggle relatives and Voldemort had told him not to believe what they said.

He was unsure what to expect from Harry and he didn't like it. At all.

Would the boy ever come back to their meeting place or was it futile for Voldemort to still wait there?

How much time should he give the boy to came back to him? A week? A month? A few days?

Or should he just go to the boy's house, kidnap him and keep him prisoner at his mansion? It wasn't that he liked that idea very much, for it ruined the chance of Harry being absolutely devoted to him which would ruin his fun when Harry would betray the wizarding world. But it was an option and thus couldn't be ignored.

He just never had to deal with problems like this. With children.

Maybe he should ask for advice? If he remembered correctly Lucius had a brat that age. But asking for advice was showing weakness and he was only going to do that as a last resort.

For now he would wait.

And torture a few followers.

But mostly wait.

He actually knew that it would take longer than a few days for Harry to calm down, and most likely longer than a few weeks for him to meet him again. But waiting at that bench was – while it heighted

his anxiousness – calming. It was a weird paradox, but he didn't want to miss the offhand chance that Harry came back while he was gone.

He sighed and prepared to apparate to the usual spot when suddenly Lucius barged in with an "emergency". He had, apparently, found the "Boy who lived" 's residence. It didn't take long to dissolve the problem, since Lucius had been completely wrong, but Voldemort wondered if he should still go to the meeting place.

He shrugged, deciding that it didn't make a difference if he went or didn't and apparated to the park, knowing that Harry wouldn't be there anyway.

Except Harry _was _there.

It had only been three days and Harry was already back.

He stood stock still, facing the bench Voldemort normally occupied. If that wasn't a good thing Voldemort didn't know what was. After only a few weeks of being nice to him the child couldn't bear being angry at him for even three days.

Voldemort seriously had to stop smirking before the child noticed him.

Now, how to approach him? He actually hadn't really thought about that yet. He hadn't thought that he would _have _to think about it yet. More like, maybe in a month.

Well, he would have to start acting before Harry came out of his stupor.

'Harry…?' he asked in a disbelieving voice. He didn't even have to fake it a lot, for he really was surprised that the child was already back.

At the sound of his voice Harry abruptly turned around and for a moment just looked at him with big, emerald, doe like eyes.

Then he started crying.

'Tom!' he cried out and ran to him, throwing his arms around him and sobbed into Voldemort's black coat.

Voldemort stiffened. What sort of reaction was that? Shouldn't the child be angry at him? He felt like his control over the situation was slipping.

'I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Tom!' came Harry's sobbing voice muffled by the coat's fabric, surprising Voldemort more than he would ever admit.

Why was the child apologizing _again_? It seemed like that was the only thing Harry ever did. Voldemort knew that it had to do with the child's guardians being anything but good guardians, but still… Voldemort wasn't used to… to consoling somebody. Least a six year old child. It wasn't like he had ever been consoled when he himself had been that small. Not that he would have needed it, but it was something very unwonted for him.

'I'm sorry…' Harry sobbed again,bringing Voldemort out of his musings and into action

He awkwardly reached out to embrace Harry – who was clinging to him like his life depended from it – reassuringly, not really knowing what else to do.

'..sorry…' Harry mumbled again into his cloak.

Voldemort frowned.

Children, or at least Harry, were sometimes just too illogical.

'Why are you apologizing, Harry?' he asked softly, while rubbing soothing circles on the boy back.

'I… I thought,' he paused shortly and snuggled deeper into his coat, relishing in the care 'I thought you wouldn' wanto be my friend anymore…' he sobbed while clinging to Voldemort whose frown deepened.

'Why wouldn't I want to be your friend any longer?' he asked. If anything Harry wouldn't want to be _his _"friend" any longer.

' 'cause… 'cause I- I was –sob– ignoring you an' I…an' you, you surely didn'… I mean you weren'…' Voldemort had the distinct feeling that he wouldn't get a straight answer out of Harry. Or, if at all, a comprehensible one, the way the child was out of it. Therefore he decided that he'd have to calm the child down first of all.

So he, sort of, dragged him over to the bench, where he sat down and positioned Harry on his lap, which proved to be harder than he had imagined seeing as Harry refused to let go of him. When he finally was in a somewhat comfortable position he embraced Harry again, mumbling that everything was fine, that he'd never hate him and other comforting things, to calm him down.

In the meantime he tough about this weird circumstance he was in.

As far as he understood Harry's unintelligible sobbing the child was scared to be left alone by him, because he had ignored him. That was – sort of – understandable, considering his not so good upbringing and "Tom" being Harry's only friend so far. He had anticipated this reaction, or at least counted on it, seeing as he _had _been logical in his reasoning to him…

But not after three days!

Not after three _bloody _days!

Even with the child's circumstances he overdid it a bit with his clinginess.

So he had never had a friend, and Voldemort had been the first ever person to show him kindness, but Harry overdid it, right? He wasn't supposed to be so forgiving and trusting towards a stranger that had even killed his parents!

… did that mean he was forgiven? Already?

Was this normal behaviour?

No. certainly not.

Maybe it had something to do with Harry – most likely – being his Horcrux?

Nagini had always been loyal, but with her becoming his Horcrux she became undeniably obedient and submissive. She did whatever he told her to do, really, she did _everything_, and she loved being close to him. His presence always calmed her down and whenever she'd got the chance to, she would seek physical contact. And she wasn't able to hold a grudge against him too. Even though she was very short-tempered she had never lashed out at him. At his followers, yes. But never at him.

Maybe it was like that with Harry too. He wasn't able to be angry at his own soul, or rather his main-soul. At least not for too long. Voldemort wondered if the two souls had merged, or if they were still two separate pieces. It was a wonder how Harry was able to live in spite of this circumstance. It was most likely because he had still been a baby when he became a Horcrux. A human soul was by far more complex than that of an animal. Normally it shouldn't be possible for a human to become a Horcrux without dying or becoming mad. Neither his soul, nor his magical core had been fully developed yet, nor have they now, and that was, most likely, the reason he could still exist.

This theory aside, it was most likely the Horcrux's influence that Harry was so willing to forgive him. Of course he must have had a naïve, forgiving, loyal nature to begin with, but his reaction was still too extreme in Voldemort's eyes to be solely natural.

He realized that Harry had considerably calmed down by now and he decided to try asking him again.

He took the child's face in between his hands and looked Harry deeply in his puffy eyes. He'd use Legilimency only to check if Harry spoke the truth.

'So Harry, now tell me, why were you apologizing?' he asked in a calm, deep voice

'…I,' he tried to glance away than, uncomfortable with being scrutinised like that, but Voldemort kept his face in place. Harry gulped. Then he started nearly too fast to follow

'...I thought I'd never see you again after I'd ignored you the last few days even thought you were so nice to me, and told me about magic and everything, and, I mean... even though there was this prophesy about me killing you, you were still so nice, and you even told me about it, even though you knew it'd make me angry to know that you k-killed... my parents,' Harry looked at him insecurely and Voldemort nodded to make him continue. Harry took a deep breath

'I... I'm not angry at you 'bout it, I mean... it was a war, right? And they were trying to harm you too, right?' Voldemort nodded again 'And I really don't know anything about them. Maybe... maybe they were like the Dursleys? All mean and selfish... because... if they were your enemies, they couldn't have been nice, right?' Harry was gnawing at his bottom lip unsurely. It nearly seemed like he _wanted _these words to be true... Well

'I can't say what your parents were like, Harry. I already told you, that I didn't know them...' he sounded sincerely sad to not be able to answer Harry's indirect question. He really should become an actor.

'You're not angry at me?' Harry asked

'Of course not, Harry. I already told you I could never be angry at you. It was predictable that you would get angry,' he told him, earning a small smile from Harry. Then he got a thoughtful expression

'About my parents... you said you knew someone that knew them, didn't you?' he asked, and Voldemort nodded again

'That is true. Do you still want to meet him?'

'If... If that's ok with you?' Harry enquired uncertainly. Voldemort smirked

'Of course'

~oOo~

First of all, sorry for taking so long to update! I started going to university last week and was frantically busy… so, I said, sorry for the long wait!

Second, a whole lot of thanks to Zana20 and you-know-who for helping me and proofreading this chapter! _Thanks a lot!_

And of course a big, big thank you to ALL of you reviewers! It really is awesome how many people reviewed, and answered my RR question! :D I get the feeling I should ask a question every chapter… that way I'd never have to google anything again…

So, It might take a bit until the next chapter, because, like I said, I'm a bit stressed right now… but I'll hurry up and update as fast as possible!

So please, RR! :)


	7. Severus Snape

VII. _Severus_ _Snape_

It really wasn't much of a surprise when the Dark Lord came to visit him again. It seemed that he wanted to pump Severus for all the information that he could offer, which was quite a lot, considering that he had spend the last few years under Dumbledore's thump. He, of course, couldn't give away all the information and he seriously wondered what the Dark Lord needed some of the titbits for, seeing as he seemed to want to know _everything _there was to know, but who was he to question the man's sanity?

So, when he again knocked on his door on a rainy Friday afternoon, Severus acted as normal as possible.

'How are you Severus?' the Dark Lord asked pleasantly

'I am good my Lord, though soon school will start again,' Severus replied, hoping that he wouldn't have to deal with the man as often when he was at work again

'Ah, yes, you are now the potions teacher at Hogwarts… it is quite sad how a promising career such as yours can dissolve isn't it?' he asked and Severus had to use all of his willpower not to sneer at him. Who's fault was it that he didn't have much of a choice in the job department?

'Yes, my Lord,' he said instead and was a bit proud of himself to be able to remain so calm, he actually had planned to make a potion today and not get insulted. He lead the way to the sitting room where a house elve had already prepared some tea and snacks.

'So, Severus, I'd like to know what you can tell me about the Potters,' Voldemort said as he lowered himself on the couch

'The Potters, my Lord?' Voldemort just raised an eyebrow 'What would you like to know about them? They are dead. Or do you speak of their spawn?'

Voldemort sighed and took his time by taking a sip from his tea

'What can you tell me about them?' he repeated slowly, as if thinking Severus was too stupid to understand him if he spoke too fast 'If I remember correctly you were in the same year as James Potter, where you not? '

'Yes… my Lord, I did share certain classes with that… _man,_' he spat the word out like it hurt him to even admit that James Potter was human and did he imagine it, or was there a gleeful spark in the Dark Lord's eyes as he said that word with such hatred?

'There is not much one would want to know about this person, he was a bully, taking every chance there was to torment and humiliate those that were weaker than him, as long as they weren't in his own house, without ever getting a fitting punishment for his actions!' he exclaimed, sneering also at Dumbledore's insufferable favouritism for Gryffindors 'Not that he ever did anything wrong in the old fools eyes, seeing as he always favoured his little group. He and his little followers wouldn't even stop at physical pain, not that them demolishing schoolwork wasn't enough already!' he finished his little tirade, and by the look in his Lord's eyes, that was exactly what he had wanted to hear.

But why would he want to know about these things? The Dark Lord has come with weird question more often lately, never explaining what he wanted with this knowledge.

Maybe he wanted to have some dirt on the now deceased light martyr? Well, he could have that if he wanted it. It wasn't like it would bring the Dark Lord any good.

He just didn't like the weird glint in his Lord's eyes.

'Ah, but Severus, I had heard that Potter had saved your live once?' he asked suddenly, sounding falsely placating and slightly amused.

'Saved me? _Saved _me?! If it wasn't for him and his little gang I wouldn't have been in mortal danger to begin with! It isn't really saving someone if you just changed your mind about _killing_ them!' he screamed, seeing red. How dare he even bring up that god awful life debt?!

'Oh?' the Dark Lord asked raising one eyebrow enraging Snape even more 'How did that come to be? Surely a simple prank couldn't be lethal?'

'Yes, of course a _simple prank_, right? Because getting lured into a trap to meet a werewolf is just a simple _**prank**_ isn't it?!' scratch seeing red before, he felt like exploding now. It wasn't like him to lose his temper like that. His own training enabled him to hide his emotions almost always, aside from maybe some disgust showing through at some times. But Potter had always managed to rile him up like that!

'But he hasn't really been punished for this, right?'

'Of course Potter wasn't punished for this! He was, if anything, hailed as a hero for _saving _me! He was never punished for anything! Being the spoiled brat that he was, he always got out of every mischief he did without a scratch! Out of ridiculing, out of harassing, out of bragging and ruining other people's work, out of ruining _people!_ And why?! This person didn't even need a reason to bully someone! He just did it for _fun_! Him and his little Marauders! Always good for a laugh, as long as someone _is _hurt!' he finished his rant, slightly out of his breath and red faced.

As he looked at the Dark Lord he saw a very satisfied smirk on his face, that made Severus' stomach sink with a very bad feeling. But before he could properly place the look in the other man's face, or the feeling in his stomach the smirk disappeared and was replaced with a neutral expression.

'Well, thank you very much about this conversation. I won't even start with Mrs Potter, seeing as where it went when you talked about her husband,' the Dark Lord said, while setting his teacup down and Severus couldn't believe his luck. He was sure, that he wouldn't have been able to say anything bad about Lily.

'It was a pleasure to meat you again, Severus. Let us meet again, at another day, for I have some work to do now,' he said, and both man stood up.

'My Lord,' Severus said, while bowing deeply, as a parting. Voldemort just nodded his head in acknowledgement and exited his house.

When the Dark Lord was gone, Severus sighed in relief.

He was still alive, and that was an accomplishment in itself, when dealing with that person, especially considering his rant about Potter.

He just hoped that his next meeting with the Dark Lord would be far in the future.

He still needed to figure a way out to reveal his rising to Dumbledore and the order.

~oOo~

He was right...

Had been right all along!

His parents were nothing like he had hoped, and all he had feared! It didn't make any difference if they were alive or dead. He would still be living with mean people... he felt nearly thankful to Tom for killing his parents... at least now the world had one Petunia and Vernon Dursley less! And maybe he would have been like Dudley, had he grown up with them. He shuddered at the thought.

His tears still hadn't stopped streaming down his face as he clung to Tom, who sat on the bench in the park they always met at.

He had started crying at some point during the scary man's speech about his father.

He felt so sorry for the poor man, he couldn't remember the complicated name, it was something like severe, who had obviously been bullied just like Harry himself had been, if not worse. And that by his father!

He wanted to go to the scary man and hug him, and comfort him, and tell him that he was so sorry for everything that his parents had done. But he couldn't.

Tom had told him to stay just next to the seat he himself sat on and not utter a word or move.

It seemed, that Tom had somehow made some magic, so that Harry could be neither seen, nor heard, by everyone but Tom himself.

Harry didn't understand why that had to be done, but he complied easily knowing that there must have been a good reason for it if Tom wanted it.

Maybe the scary man was shy or wouldn't have talked this freely about his parents, if he knew that their child was listening too. Not even his uncle had told him just how mean, and cruel his parents had been.

So, seeing as he could neither comfort the poor, scary man, nor be comforted by Tom at the moment, for the scary man would have seen him then, he had started crying silently until they finally left.

Tom made them appear in their park again, and lifted the magic off of him, before Harry launched himself at him, and sobbed uncontrollably into him.

Tom held him the whole time, and told him that it was fine, and rubbed his back gently, until Harry calmed down enough to just cry silently and not sob, like before.

Slowly Harry lifted his head, and righted himself into a sitting position on Tom's lap, to look into his eyes while he talked to him.

'Th-' he swallowed the lump still present in his throat 'thank you...' he murmured making Tom raise an eyebrow at him. But he didn't look annoyed, but rather amused

'What are you thanking me for?' he asked gently making Harry feel warm inside

'For... for still bein' with me. You could have a- abandoned me like everyone else, seeing as my parents were so mean...' he mumbled hesitating. What if Tom would still leave him, after putting him back to his relatives? He didn't want that...

'Why would I leave you now, little one?' Tom snorted 'I knew about your relatives, and they were on the other side in this war. I was already speculating about their character after they stayed in the middle of a warfront with a young child,' Harry's head snapped up to meet Tom's eyes again at this.

'Why didn't you say anything to me then?' he asked feeling slightly betrayed. Why had Tom left him in the dark if he knew?

'Harry,' Tom sighed 'I was only speculating about their character. I could have been completely wrong. There could have been certain circumstances forcing them to stay in the war zone. I couldn't have told you something without knowing if it was true now, could I?' he asked and Harry looked down slightly ashamed.

'Oh...' he murmured and felt bad for accusing Tom of hiding things from him. Of course Tom just didn't want to hurt him.

'You know I wouldn't lie to you, right, Harry?' he asked gently and Harry nodded blushing. He felt so stupid for accusing Tom like that. It wasn't like he had ever done anything to gain Harry's mistrust.

'I'm sorry Tom, I was just...' he started, but didn't know how to continue. Luckily Tom seemed to know what he meant as he smiled at him

'You were just angry and confused about what you found out. It's absolutely normal. Just don't ever think I would do anything to hurt you Harry. I've grown quite fond of you,'

At this Harry felt tears leak up in his eyes again. It was so very nice to have someone who cared about him. He hadn't known this feeling of safety until he had met Tom. He sniffed loudly at the thought and tried to keep his tears at bay.

He still had to return to his family, right?

Tom looked concerned at the sudden display of unhappiness in Harry's eyes again and made to wipe his tears away with a handkerchief that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Most likely he had somehow gotten it with magic

'What is it Harry? Are you still upset about you parents?' he asked and Harry shook his head

'I-' he started trying to speak around the lump in his throat and his hiccups and sniffs 'I w-wanna st-stay wi... with you!' he exclaimed and entwined his little arms around Toms neck, hugging him as much as he could

'You want to stay with me Harry?' He heard Tom ask next to his ear and nodded his head fiercely

'Really? You would give up your live with your family to stay with me?' Harry nodded again and Tom put his hands under Harry's armpits to lift him a bit away from the embrace so they locked gazes again.

'Harry, this is very important, do you really wish to come with me, and live with me?' he asked with the most serious expression Harry had ever seen

'Y- Yes...' he said quietly but earnestly

'You would give up your current live, and not return to it? Would you do whatever I tell you to do when you come with me?'

Harry nodded again, his gaze not once wavering. He would do everything, if it meant that he could stay with Tom, that he could stay with the one person that cared for him. And it wasn't like his live with the Dursleys was good. Anything would be better than living with his family.

Tom stared at him for a long while, seeming to search for something in his eyes. After a while a smile spread over his handsome face and he hugged Harry close to him again.

'Very well, little one. I will let you live with me,' the smile that spread over Harry's face at these words could surely be felt by Tom 'But you have to wait for just a bit more before I can take you with me. I need to prepare a few things first,' he explained letting Harry back away from the embrace so he could look at him again.

'Yes, I'll wait Tom! Thank you so, so much!' He burst out happily and leaned forward to kiss Tom on the cheek in his happiness. As he realized what he had done he backed away again, blushing furiously. He had never done this, nor had anyone ever kissed him. Was it fine to do something like that?

But Tom just chuckled slightly making Harry blush even more. He liked Tom's laugh. He laughed far too seldom. Tom smiled at him, and Harry decided that he wanted to see Tom happy more often.

'Good, then it's decided, I will meet you in this park again in three days, and if by then you still want to come with me, I will take you along,'

'Of course I'll still want to come with you!' Harry exclaimed indignantly 'Why ever would I not want to be with you Tom? You are the best and most awesomenest person there is, Tom!'

Tom chuckled again and fondly ruffled through Harry's untamable locks of Hair

'And you are the cutest boy there is.' Harry blushed again at that. He wasn't "cute"! He was a boy, and boys were cool, not cute! Just as he opened his mouth to say just that to Tom he spoke up again 'In three days it is then. The usual place and the usual time. Bring everything you want to take along and don't tell your relatives that you are leaving. I'll be waiting for you,' he explained and Harry nodded to show that he had understood.

They stayed there for a while, Harry on Tom's lap, without really talking, just enjoying the presence of each other, before both went their ways.

Harry, for the first time in his life, looked forward to come home that day.

In three days time he'd never ever have to go there again.

~oOo~

Yay, chapter 7 is done!

What do you think is the important thing that Voldemort has to do, before he can take Harry along with him? :)

I'm really sorry for taking this long with the chapter, but I had a serious case of writers block, and just couldn't write this in a way that I liked... and then, one day, it all came in one go... I hope it goes on like this! :D I will at least try not to take _this_ long again with updating! X(

So, please Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! :)


	8. Snow

_VIII. Snow_

It had been three very stressful days for Voldemort. He actually was pretty sure that he should have told Harry to wait for a week because of all the research that he had had to make, in order for Harry to live with him. If Harry hadn't been the bloody Boy-Who-Lived and his Horcrux, then he wouldn't have had to work so hard.

He wouldn't have considered taking him either, so he guessed that kind of thought was irrelevant. And seeing as he had gotten through these three days of pure stress, he should just see them as practice for the even more stressful days that were still to come.

He would still have to take the charms and wards that he had placed on this park, off too. There wouldn't be any use for them from now on any ways he mused, just as Harry bent around a corner and came into his line of vision.

'Tom!' he exclaimed happily and started to run toward him, visibly excited and happy.

Voldemort stood up from the bench, shortly before Harry reached him.

The boy literally clashed into him, catching him in a fierce hug.

He somehow wished Dumbledore could see his little saviour being so enamoured with him, but he supposed this had to wait.

Revenge, after all, was a dish best served cold.

'You're back Tom! I've missed you _so _much!' Harry said, tilting his head up to meet Voldemort's eyes.

'So, you still wish to come with me, Harry? There will be no coming back,' he explained again. He had to make sure. Harry's clinginess and loyalty had been the reason for putting his plans far ahead than planned, but still he couldn't act if it was too soon. It would ruin everything.

Harry though just looked indignant.

'Of course I still want to come with you Tom! You're the bestest thing that has ever happened to me!'

'I will still kill, Harry. I will fight until I have achieved my goal. You don't have to be drawn into this war, if you choose not to,' he said calmly. It of course, wasn't true that Harry could choose, whether he was drawn into the war or not. He would have to partake in it in some way or another, even if he chose now not to. But the illusion of freedom of choice was needed here, for, even if he decided not to come along, he would know that "Tom" had at least given him a choice, whereas the wizarding world would unrelentingly push him into this war. Also it was true, that he would never stop his plans until his goals were achieved, and having an annoying brat saying that killing was wrong, next to him, or worse, having Harry change his mind about which side to be on later could prove to be very detrimental for his plans.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, worrying his bottom lip, but then he looked up with determination and resolve shining in his emerald eyes

'I'll always be on your side, Tom,' he stated decidedly ''What you fight for is the right thing, and I want to help you as much as I can, even if I won't be of much use... But still! I would never leave you for anything.'

Voldemort looked at Harry for a moment in shock, searching his eyes for any traces of lies. No one had ever been so completely and utterly devoted to him, and him alone, not his cause or influence. Nagini maybe was, but she was a snake, his pet. With a human being, this kind of devotion was truly seldom.

He could only find truth in the boy's eyes and slowly a smirk spread over his face.

This might just be the best thing that had happened to him too. This might just decide the war, if he played it right.

Harry beamed at him, happy to have pleased Tom, as he bent down to embrace Harry too.

'Good... that was pretty much the answer I had hoped to hear. You will always be on my side, Harry?'

'Always!' Harry confirmed wholeheartedly

'Hold on tight then. You won't ever have to set foot into this place again,' he explained as he apparated them away to the mansion that would now be their home. He had considered going to the old Riddle or Gaunt mansion, but abolished the idea. If it were to come out that he was back one of the first places Dumbledore would look for him would be there.

Of course there was the possibility that the old headmaster would dismiss the idea, seeing as Voldemort abhored his muggle relatives, but the risk was too grand to take.

Furthermore there was the problem of Harry Potter being with him. As soon as someone would see the lightening-bolt scar on his forehead they would know who he was, and hell would ensue. The ministry, or order would be notified of Harry ostensibly not being where he was supposed to be and he would be left to righten the mess, if possible.

No. He needed to take Harry somewhere he could go out of the house without risking to be identified.

That in itself meant, that he couldn't stay in Great Britain. Everyone knew their "saviour" here, so that was out of question.

Germany, France, Russia and pretty much all European states knew about Harry, or at least about the war that was going on a few years back, making the risk still too big.

He refused to go to an eastern land. They would still stand out, even without them knowing exact facts about the war, seeing as they were both European. Plus it would take too much valuable time to learn the language properly, Japan after all had 2136 different characters in its script.

Anyways, that actually left him with only two fitting countries, really. America and Canada. Both were isolationistic countries, and thus fitted his plans very well.

He, of course, chose Canada. The land was politically not very important, as it chose to stay out of most affairs. It was far away and very grand. The chance of a wizard crossing their path when they resided near a muggle village was very slim, and even if it happened, the chance of that wizard recognizing Harry was even smaller.

He had to make faux passports of course, neither Canada nor America were known for how easily you could get into the land, and get the permission to apparate right to his new home, side-apparating his "little brother". Getting false passports was a bit tricky, but being a Dark Lord had its positive points too.

He had assumed the surname Walker. He found it fitting, as they had "walked" quite a distance to get here. So, in Harry's first passport now stood the name "Harrison Walker". He was actually a bit proud on how well the first part of his plan had gone.

He waited a few seconds for Harry to become stable again. For someone who had never apparated before, aside from the short trip to Severus, Harry was fairing quite well. He had seen other men that were used to apparating, being sick after such a long trip. Harry swayed a bit on his feet and kept his eyes firmly shut as he held unto Voldemort to not fall over, but he was faring quite well.

After a few minutes Harry slowly opened his eyes, and he could hear a quiet gasp come from the boy as he looked around in wonder.

'Tom, this is awesome...' he whispered reverently. Voldemort too, had to say, that Lucius had done a good job in choosing the location and house he would be living in from now on.

In Voldemort's eyes it was more of a grand cottage, but for Harry it must have seemed like a palace.

The mansion had three storeys and two chimneys could be seen from where they stood, as well as a balcony and a small oriel window on the first floor. It was made out of grey stone and the roof was covered in a thick blanket of snow.

The house itself stood in a small clearing of a deciduous forest, a small path led down to the village. It must have been a magnificent sight at autumn.

'Yes, it really is quite beautiful,' Voldemort agreed, receiving a smile from the still mesmerised boy.

After a while Harry slowly let go of him and took a few hesitant steps toward the house spreading his arms out in an attempt to catch some of the many snowflakes falling down like feathers from the sky, still with a smile on his face.

The small body shivered slightly in the biting cold of about -5°C, which really wasn't surprising, as the child still only wore the old rags from his cousin. Voldemort sighed silently. He would have to get a fitting wardrobe for the child as soon as possible.

'Harry,' he called out, catching the boys attention as he turned around to look at him 'We still need to do something before you can rest and look around your new home,' he explained and started to walk toward the house with long strides.

After a few seconds Harry had caught up with him and jogged next to him, with an enquiring expression on his face

'What do we have to do, Tom?' he asked after a while, making Voldemort smirk. He was looking forward to seeing if this was going to work as fluently as he had calculated it to go. It wasn't that he doubted his abilities, but it was always interesting to see how a new experiment turned out.

'You'll see in a bit Harry. I will explain everything to you when we are inside,' he stated not letting his inner anticipation shine through. He loved inventing new sortileges.

~oOo~

'I'm booored~' Harry complained as he was sprawled out on his gigantic four poster bed.

Nagini raised her head out of her curled up position in front of the fireplace and lazily turned her head toward the boy

'Don't you have asssignmentsss to finisssh?' she asked, making him pout

'I have finished those an hour ago!' He stated indignantly. He wouldn't ever ignore the assignments Tom had given to him. They weren't boring in the last, if not a bit hard...

'How about reading?' Nagini suggested after a while. She actually just wanted to continue dozing on right now.

'I did that for the last hour...' He said rolling unto his back, so that his head hung upside down while he looked at Nagini.

'How about sleeping, the fire is pleasssantly warm on the sscalesss...' she tried not knowing what else small humans like the little one normally did. She saw that he was considering it before rolling unto his belly again and getting up.

As he trudged over to Nagini and the fireplace he passed the mirror hanging on the wall and couldn't stop the shudder that ran down his spine.

He still hadn't gotten used to not having a mirror image anymore, even though it had been one week already.

He suppressed the urge to go to the looking-glass and search for a little reflection of himself. He had done that already, several times at that, and knew that he wouldn't find anything.

He settled himself comfortably on the fluffy carpet in front of the fire, while leaning unto the grand, motherly snake.

It wasn't like he was tired, he just didn't know what else he could do.

His hand hurt from writing today's assignments and his eyes from reading nonstop so much. He wasn't hungry, as Twixy the house-elf, had come to give him lunch just a few hours ago, and Nagini obviously wasn't in the mood to talk. Playing outside was a no-go too, as it was first of all dark already and secondly far too cold for him. He didn't want to become sick after all. At least not when he instead could cuddle with Nagini.

So he settled for dozing a bit with her in front of the fire. This was completely new for him too. Just lying there and doing nothing, but Nagini, as well as Tom, had assured him that it was fine to laze around a bit, so long as he had done his work beforehand, or to make a little thirty minutes break. There were many things like this that were new for him, and he was really happy to have come with Tom-

He closed his eyes and drifted in and out of consciousness for a bit thinking about how much his live had changed in the past week.

'Nagini?' he asked sleepily while he was fairly awake for a few moments. Who knew doing nothing could make you this tired?

'Yesss, little one?' she answered after a few moments

'When will Tom come back?'

'You know that he hasss important work to do, little one. It will be a while before he can return,'

Harry nodded resignedly. He knew that too. Tom had explained to him that there was some emergency that he had to attend to and that it might take more than a week until he could return.

He understood, but still...

'I just miss him,' he sighed as he snuggled up to Nagini a bit more.

Talking to her was by now as normal as breathing. He felt like he had been talking more in Parseltongue for the last week, rather than human language. Especially when the three of them would every now and then converse only in Snake-language.

'It can't be helped, little one,' she said after a few minutes of silence 'Master is a very busy human. He couldn't fulfil his wishes otherwise'

'I know that! And I want his dreams to come true too... I just want to be with him a bit more and help him somehow...' he said again, knowing it couldn't be helped, and that, as he was now, he wasn't of much help for Tom either.

That was why he was trying so very hard with his studies. He really didn't want to disappoint Tom.

They stayed silent for a few minutes again, just taking comfort in each other's presence.

'Nagini, are you still awake?' he asked, wanting to get away from the uncomfortable topic that still lingered over them

'Yesss, little one... What iss it now?' she hissed slightly aggravated, as Harry had just stopped her from fully falling asleep

'Sorry,' he mumbled sheepishly

'I just have a question...'he said unsurely.

He knew that he was allowed so much more than at the Dursleys, but he didn't wasn't to accidentally go against any rules.

Live with Tom was so much better than anything he had ever even hoped for. He didn't want to risk losing his little paradise

'You know, that you can ask any questions that you want, little one. We wouldn't get rid of you ever,' she reassured him, knowing exactly what was bothering him. He had told her once about his fear of them taking him back to the Dursleys if he did something wrong. The boy was of course still very insecure even though they reassured him as best as they could.

Harry smiled at her endearment and started petting her head

'Why do you call Tom "master"?' he asked and Nagini stilled. Wasn't it obvious?

'Becausse he _isss _our massster. It would be disssrespectful to not call him hisss rightful title,' she stated and Harry cocked his head to the side questioningly

'Why is he your master?'

'He is my master, because I am hisss Horcux. I carry and protect a part of hisss sssoul, ssso that he cannot be harmed too badly. Jussst asss you are too,' Harry's exes widened at that

'I carry a part from Tom's soul? And you too? How?' if snakes could shrug, Harry knew Nagini would have done just that.

'We just do. And sssince Tom carriesss the main part of my sssoul I call him massster,'

Now that got Harry thinking. If Harry really was Tom's Hor... Hor- something, shouldn't he be calling Tom "master" too? But Tom had never said anything like that...

'Should I be calling Tom "master" too then? But he's never said that I'd have to...'

'I don't think he would, little one. You are very preciousss to him. I think he jussst likesss being called that. He isss, after all, a massster in ssso many thingsss. And he _iss_ higher standing than uss, little one. Ssso it jusst feelsss right. He hadn't told me to call him massster either,' she explained to him.

Harry thought really hard about what he had just found out.

He carried part of Tom's soul! He felt nearly nauseous at that though... what if something happened to him and he damaged Tom's soul somehow? Or what if he lost it? Could that even happen? He really had to ask Tom about this when he came back...

And should he call him "master" then too? Tom hadn't told him to call him "master", but apparently everyone else did. Well, at least Nagini did, and she was the only one aside from him himself who had ever talked to Tom in his presence.

Would Tom be happy if he called him master too? Harry gnawed on his bottom lip at that thought...

It would be so weird to call him master suddenly, he would surely slip up sometimes. But he really wanted Tom to be happy, and he could get used to that after a while

_When will master come back? _He thought testingly, as he didn't want to wake Nagini again. It was weird, but he could do it. He could maybe train this with Nagini and then he would surprise Tom whe- ... _master_ when he came back! He really wanted to see him smile a bit more and it seemed like there were a few problems with his plans lately...

Maybe he would be a bit happier if Harry called him master. And if he didn't want it, he could just stop and call him Tom again!

That decided he finally fell asleep too, curled up next to Nagini and looking forward to when Tom came back. He just hoped he could get used to calling him master until then.

~oOo~

So, here's chapter 8! :D

I met up with my beta, you could say, and thus inspiration came quite a bit faster (and on my way back home I wasn't distracted, 'cause I went by train, and wrote the chapter mostly there)

Hope you like it! :)

And YAY I've got over 150 Reviews! I feel so loved... _A great thanks to everyone that reviewed in the last chapter_ (and of course all the chapters prior) despite the long wait! :D

And a merry Christmas to all of you!

I hope you'll all have great holidays! :)


	9. (Special) Home

_VIII ½. Home_

'_Nagini, will you go outside with me?'_ Harry asked on his sixth day of staying at To- masters house.

He was still not really used to having his own bed – not to mention his own room! – but he was getting better at it. The first night he had stayed there he had actually been sleeping on the floor. He just was not used to such comfort and couldn't sleep. But after T-master had found him the next morning lying next to his bed, near the fire place, he had forbidden him to sleep on the floor. Harry was really grateful for that.

It was so very warm in his bed and Nagini always stayed with him. Especially now, that master was on a work trip... he praised himself for having said master in his head without first trying to think "Tom".

'_Why do you want to go out, little one... it isss ssso nice and warm in here..._' Nagini hissed lazily.

It really was nice and warm right now. They were both lying comfortably on a carpet in front of the crackling fire, Harry on his stomach with a book about charms in front of him, and Nagini coiled up next to him.

But Harry had not been outside since Tom went away… Master! Since master went away, and the snow that was constantly falling outside seemed to be teasing him from the big double doors that led out to a balcony.

Now that he did not have to do any chores anymore, he was starting to feel restless. Of course the learning tired him out a bit too, but he really, _really _needed to move around more. It just wasn't possible for him to go from walking around the whole day, cleaning, dusting, gardening and tidying, to lying around and reading or doing assignments sitting. It just wasn't possible!

'_please, Nagini, just a little bit? We've been in here the last few dayss…_' he hissed pleadingly. Nagini didn't look convinced.

'_I'm sure the house-elf's can make you be warm too while you are outside,_' he tried. He knew that Twixy was able to do that. Master was able to too, and Twixy could do really much! She just somehow refused to take any of the clothes that Harry wanted to give her… he really needed to figure out why.

'_Why do you ssseem ssso keen on going out there, little one? It isss cold and wet, and not at all pleasant…_' she tried, but Harry could see that he had already won the argument.

'_I really need to move a bit Nagini! I can't stay in here the whole day…_' he explained and was sure that he had her, when she suddenly started to uncoil and slither toward the door.

Maybe she really didn't want to go out with him? But he'd rather stay inside with her, than go out without her. He was just about to tell her that when she turned her head and looked at him expectantly

'_well? Are you coming? It will sssoon be dark outssside, and Tom wouldn't want you to be out at such a time…_' she said and Harry jumped up ran over and hugged her

'_thank you, you're the best!_' he exclaimed and she chuckled. For anyone that didn't speak Parseltonge this might have sounded weird, Harry thought idly, as it was more of an apposition of short hisses and didn't really sound like a human chuckle at all.

'_Jussst make sssure that you are warm…_' she hissed and started slithering down to the front door, Harry close on her heels… or tail, or something like that.

As he reached the corridor he put on his new boots and warm coat, with a fitting scarf and bobble hat. They were all new. T- master had gotten them for him. Harry smiled at that memory. Master had refused to let him keep all his old ratty clothes and had gotten him a whole wardrobe of new things. Mostly typical wizarding robes – Harry still wasn't used to these too – but also muggle clothes like pants and pullovers. Harry first had refused them, he really didn't want to burden master in any way, but he had given in when Tom had explained him that he also couldn't keep Dudley's old clothes as that would ruin the whole plan. And since Harry _really _couldn't walk around naked he had taken the clothes, being deeply grateful.

He looked at the whole-body mirror but didn't startle as he did before. He thankfully hadn't looked at his reflection a lot before, or he would have taken so much longer to get used to that.

He didn't particularly miss his reflection, but he would really have liked to see himself with his new clothes on… well… maybe T- master could make pictures…

He told Twixy that he and Nagini went out to play a bit in the snow, and she nodded with a smile on her wrinkly face, her ears flopping up and down a bit. Harry wondered if all house-elfs looked this funny. He really had to ask Master, if that was the case.

He stepped out of the house, breathing in the fresh air. It was cold. Really cold. The air nearly prickling inside his lungs. It had never been this cold at the Dursleys, he most likely would have frozen to death if that had been the case, but he really liked it.

He was dressed in really warm clothes, and the only place on his body that was really exposed to the chilling air was his face.

A smile spread over his face as he looked around himself thinking about what he could do with all this snow. He had seen some of the kids at his old school having snowball fights with the meager amount of snow that they had. But that was out of question, as there wasn't anyone he could be playing with.

He had once seen a really big snowman on TV and decided to build one.

With a smile he ran forward, looking for the perfect spot to build one, and fell flat on his face as he took his first step into the deep snow that was reaching his knees when he fully sunk in.

He could hear Nagini chuckling behind him

'Don't laugh!' he cried embarrassed. She hadn't even come off of the front steps of the house. Deciding that she was far too lazy he threw a snowball at her but his aim was so off, that the snowball only hit two meters away from the snake that was now outright laughing

'Don't laugh! I'll get you the next time!' He exclaimed, blushing furiously. It wasn't his fault that he had no aim at all! he had never thrown a snowball in his life!

'_Yesss, little one, I am sssure you will…_' she hissed still chuckling slightly, and Harry started getting up from his position on the ground, satisfied with the snakes reply

'So where should I build the snow man…?' he asked himself, looking around.

After a while he decided to build it in front of the house. That way master would be able to see it, when he came home again.

That decided he walked to the right side of the front steps, the snow crunching underneath his feet, and started to pile up the snow where he wanted to have the snowman.

After a few minutes he regarded his work, and scrunched up his nose in thought. It didn't really look like a snowman was supposed to be looking.

Weren't they a bit rounder? His just looked like a little pile…

He heard Nagini snickering again and looked at her slightly annoyed

'_What?_' he asked, blushing again

'_This looksss rather like a little mountain, inssstead of a snowman, doesssn't it? Or are you trying to build a really big pile?_' she asked smirking. Or, well, as much as a snake could smirk.

Harry's blush deepened

'_I've never build a snowman, you know… how am I supposed to know how you do it?_' he asked sniffing slightly.

He got back to his snow-pile and tried to form it, so that it looked like the snowman he had once seen on the program Dudley had watched but to no avail.

He wasn't going to give up though. This was the first time that he could really play in the snow, and he would be damned if he wasn't able to build at least one snowman!

'_Try ballsss,_' he heard from behind him. He turned around and looked at Nagini questioningly.

Balls?

'_If you firssst make ballsss you can pile them afterwardsss, and then you have your sssnowman,' _she stated with a sigh

Harry's eyes widened at that. Balls! Why hadn't he thought of that?

'Thanks, Nagini!' he exclaimed happily and got back to work. After about an hour of rolling snow around and then sticking sticks in it he was done.

He looked proudly at his work and then looked over at Nagini, silently asking her what she thought of it.

'_it isss well made, little one, but I believe it would be better if we returned inside now, don't you think? It isss getting quite cold,_' Harry pouted at that. It _was _getting cold, but he had only built one snowman! He wanted to make a whole family, and snow-angels, and, maybe even an igloo!

'_You can play outssside tomorrow again,_' she said, sensing his reluctance

'_Will you come with me again?_' he asked. It had taken so much convincing to just getting her out one time. She thought about it a few moments but then sighed

'_Fine. I will come out with you again… asss long as the elf putsss warming charmsss on me I will be fine,_' she stated resignedly and Harry pulled her into a hug again, before they went inside.

Twixy was already waiting for them, with a cup of hot chocolate for Harry – he really liked this drink, no wonder Dudley always wanted it – and a few mice for Nagini, scolding him for staying in the cold for far too long and that he could become sick if he wasn't more careful.

Harry could only smile at the house-elf as she fussed over him.

After Nagini had eaten he curled up with her and the hot chocolate into a winged chair together and just enjoyed the warmth of the fire in front of them and thinking about if master would like the snowman he had build.

And while Harry was drifting to sleep, he thought that this place really felt like home.

~oOo~

_Merry Christmas again to you all! :D_

_Btw, do you have an idea as to why Harry doesn't have a reflection? Nearly no one even reacted to it in the last chapter… I had thought that more people would want to know what's up with that… _

_This isn't really a chapter, more like a fluffy filler, but I wanted to tell you that _**it will be a while until I update the next chapter**_, because I'm going on vacation, and my Beta goes on vacation just after I come back again, so, yeah… and I really hate it when I see that something's updated and it's only an announcement, so yeah, see this like some sort of Christmas special :D_


	10. Mirror's Reality

IX. _Mirror's reality_

'_S_everus, my boy, what a pleasant surprise to see you here,' Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore said, smiling benevolently down at Snape who had just entered the office with a sneer. How could that man be so very irritating?

'It is neither pleasant, nor is it a surprise, Headmaster. I have an appointment,' he stated sourly

'Ah, yes. I must be getting forgetful in my old days. Sherbet Lemon?' he asked and Snape was sure that a vein was starting to emerge from his forehead.

It most likely wasn't the age, but all those muggle sweets, that started to eat away at the old man's brain.

'No thank you,' he stated calmly 'And you know exactly why I am here, Albus,'

'Oh? And why would that be?' the old man asked with twinkling eyes

'I have been asking for a while now, but would it not be for the better to relocate the brat?'

'And why would that be for the better, my boy? Harry is the safest with his relatives. The blood wards protects him there, and he will be able to have a normal childhood,' he said smiling.

If only he could just tell him that the Dark Lord was trying to find out the brat's location. But the vow forbid him from doing so. And seeing as the brat most likely had the best life it could wish for with his relatives – being pampered and loved – there seemed to be no good reason to relocate him somewhere else.

But it had to be done! Severus was sure that sooner or later the Dark Lord would somehow get the Potter-spawn's location out of him...

He took a deep calming breath, closing his eyes. He would somehow have to make sure that at least everything was fine at the brat's home.

'Albus, don't you think that it would at least be a good idea to check if everything is alright? If it has to be, I could just go there and check for myself...' he said resignedly. He would have to be careful if he did that of course, it wouldn't do, if the Dark Lord were to follow him and that way find out about the brat's location, but...

'Oh? Do you care for James' son?' he asked with a raised eyebrow.

He scowled.

Oh how he hated this manipulative side of the headmaster, but he really didn't want to be the one to go there, not only because of the risk it would pose, but also because he had other important things to do. Like, brewing a potion...

'But don't worry, Severus. If this is really so important to you, I will be going myself. I have positioned Mrs. Figg near the Dursley's house, too, so if there is any really noticeable change, I will be notified,' he said calmly.

'You do not have to go there yourself Albus, I only have the feeling that we should maybe make sure that everything is alright...'

'And that is exactly what I will be doing, my boy,' he assured him.

Severus nodded swiftly and turned to leave but was stopped by the headmaster's concerned voice again

'Severus, my boy, is there any news about Voldemort that are having you this worried?'

'...No, there is nothing...' he said and left the room.

~oOo~

'Master, you're back!' Harry squealed happily as he ran down the stairs to the front door. He wasn't even fully through the front door, where many weird snowman stood, when he was met with an armful of happy Harry.

'I've missed you so much,' he exclaimed, the sound muffled by his thick coat.

He bent down to his knees, wrapping his arms around the little brat too. Who would have thought that he would ever get this kind of excited greeting by anyone but Nagini, another human nonetheless. A smile spread over his lips. This was sort of nice.

He could get used to it.

'Good evening, Harry. Did you really miss me this much?' he asked smirking slightly.

It was fun, riling the boy up a bit

'Of course! It was really boring here without you!'

'Oh? And what about Nagini?'

'She was nice, but I like being with you more,' he stated, making Voldemort chuckle and ruffle his hair fondly. He wasn't sure if it was mostly the boy's Horcrux speaking, but he was almost certain that Harry himself wanted to be with him too.

'I gave you so many assignments, and you still got bored? It seems I need to give you more work than that,' he said smirking. Harry gasped.

'No!' he exclaimed, making Voldemort raise an eyebrow

'I mean, it's not because of the assignments, they were really interesting! I didn't mean to...' he said in a small voice. Harry was still scared that he would have to go back to the Dursleys if he said something against him. While that was not the truth - why would he send his Horcrux into danger? – he still didn't tell him too much.

After all, he didn't want Harry to go against, or doubt him in any way. It just wouldn't do.

'Have you had dinner yet?' he asked instead, changing the topic

'No. We waited for you,' Harry said, smiling sweetly. He then reached for his hand hesitantly.

Voldemort smiled, taking the smaller hand in his own, and led them to the dining room. If Harry's Horcrux was anything like Nagini's, then he really liked physical contact... he almost felt bad for not having all his other Horcruxes close.

It wasn't like they had feelings, being in objects and all.

They arrived at the dining room where the table was already set with many exquisitely looking delicacies.

They ate silently for a while, and Voldemort found he actually enjoyed the boys company while dining. He wasn't annoying like his snivelling subordinates could be, though he still needed to learn all about proper table manners... he couldn't have his Horcrux mixing the cutlery up when in public.

After the starter Harry tentatively set the spoon down and looked at Voldemort expectantly

'So, master, how was your trip?' he asked

'Oh, it was...' Wait. Did Harry just now call him master? '...fine' had he done so before too? Had he told Harry to call him master before he left? No, he surely hadn't. He didn't mind being called master, of course he didn't, all of his subordinates called him Lord after all, but he had become used to being called "Tom" by Harry in the past weeks.

And it was sort of nice to have one person be allowed to call him by his given name. He wouldn't, after all, allow this kind of privilege to just anybody, aside from Nagini.

She was, of course, allowed to call him Tom, he had told her so when she had decided to stay with him and become his Horcrux, but for some reason she refused to do so. He had asked her about it and she had replied with a relatively long explanation.

Something about showing respect.

Something Harry would do at once if she told him in the same way she had told Voldemort at that time...

'Did you do what you wanted to do?' Harry asked, pulling him out of his thoughts, fidgeting slightly.

'Yes, we achieved the wanted results, though, I had expected Lucius capable of handling something simple like this on his own...' really, it had been a simple, but time-consuming task concerning the ministry. It wasn't even worth mentioning.

He sighed going back to his first thoughts when the main course appeared in front of them.

So Harry had started calling him master. Should he stop him or encourage him?

It would be a good laugh seeing Dumbledore's face when his saviour called Voldemort "master" right in front of him, but it took some of the familiarity away.

Maybe...

'Harry,' he interrupted the meal, making Harry look at him expectantly 'Why are you calling me master?'

'I, uhm...' he blushed 'Nagini said we should, for showing respect and... umm...' ah, so it really was Nagini's doing 'd-do you want me to stop?'

'that isn't entirely necessary,' Harry looked confused 'when in company of other wizards you shall call me master. But when we are alone, or there is only Nagini there too, you can still call me Tom,' Harry looked slightly uncertain still

'But... Nagini said we had to show you respect, and you're our master 'cause we're your Hor... Horcrucces?' Voldemort's eyebrow twitched slightly. Nagini just had to disarrange all his carful plans by telling the boy something he wasn't supposed to know yet.

'Do you know what that means? Being my Horcrux?'

'Well... Nagini said we carry a part of your soul? So that you won't die...' so she had explained the whole thing

'That is true, you do hold and thus protect a part of my soul. But that also gives you the right to call me by my given name if you wish to,'

'So... I can still call you Tom? But Nagini said...'

'Nagini has the same rights as you do. She just decided for some reason to address me as master,' he stated shaking his head slightly. It wasn't a bad thing after all what Nagini had done. But he wanted Harry to be able to decide a few things for himself and not always rely on him or Nagini. Of course only little things, but still, it wasn't like he was a prisoner or follower.

'Oh,' was all Harry said, seeming to think about it really hard

'Just consider what you want to do, and decide for yourself, Harry. I don't mind either way,' he said as he started on the main course, a perfectly baked goose, that was crispy outside, but still had juicy flesh.

After they had finished, Harry with a considerably smaller portion than him, Harry spoke up again

'So... Tom, have you seen my snowmen?' he asked and a smile touched Voldemort's lips. It was nice that Harry decided to still call him Tom when alone, and sort of refreshing to have someone that would ask him something as banal as that and not annoy him with it.

'Yes, it was hard to miss them. How many did you build?' Harry smiled proudly

'Ten! And I made a snowbunny family too. Nagini told me how to do the snowmen!' Voldemort raised an eyebrow. How come a snake knew how to build snowman and a six year old boy didn't.

He really had to punish these abominable muggles at some point.

'That's nice. I do hope that you still finished the assignments I had given you?'

'Of course! I did all I had to before going out,'

'Good, if you want to, we can make one of the potions I had told you to research tomorrow,'

'I'd really love to!' Harry said beaming, before digging into the ice-cream that had appeared in front of them.

As it turned out though he wouldn't have the chance to teach Harry personally, as he had to go through the documents Lucius had sent him, concerning the coming planned actions of the leading politicians.

Harry seemed fine with it, as he was still able to be with Voldemort as long as he was quiet. He used the time to read up the potion they had decided on and other ones too.

At about ten o'clock the boy had fallen fast asleep curled up on his armchair in front of the fire place, the book he had read nearly falling off of the seat, when Nagini slithered from her own spot in the room to his desk.

'_massster... don't you think the little one needs more contact with his own race?_' she asked as she settled on the back of his chair.

'_Why? Does he not like to spend time with you? Has he complained?_' Nagini chuckled slightly and shook her head

'_Of courssse not... the child would never complain...it jussst doesss not seem the right choice to completely ssseperate him from hisss race...' _she explained and Voldemort had to agree to that. Harry might have to be capable of normal contact with other people, aside from him and Nagini, in the future, should he decide to send the brat to Hogwarts he would have to be able to converse with peers. With his only real contact to other people being these filthy muggles that were somehow related to him, that wasn't very probable.

But he couldn't just take him out to meet other wizards or witches, without putting extreme glamours on him. That was, after all, the reason he had moved to Canada far away from any magical settlement.

Plus an adult wouldn't be very good company too. He needed a peer... and tutors. Assignments would only be able to help so much and the boy needed to learn a few languages too. Like French, Russian and latin, if he could help it Italian too. He might be able to understand the rules but he wouldn't be able to speak it right, and Voldemort himself was too busy to teach him all of this, without neglecting his political workings.

Well, that was just another problem he needed to solve...

~oOo~

It was raining slightly and the sun had gone down about an hour ago, leaving the place cold and chilly, but not cold enough for snow to fall.

Severus' constant complains that the boy should be relocated had made him think about it. Why was the man so adamant with this? He hadn't cared about the child before, and now suddenly he had a feeling that he wasn't save anymore? It didn't feel right, so of course Dumbledore had complied and assured the other man that he would check on Harry.

And that was why he was now here, walking down Privet Drive, in a light rain that didn't touch him, until he reached number 4 where he regarded the boy-who-lived's home. The house was decorated festively, but not extremely, and the garden was well tended for. He was sure that flowers would grow there when spring came.

The wards were all still standing and there was no sign of them being tampered with or even the attempt to get through them.

Still. He had promised Severus to take a look at the boy's situation. Even if it was just a hunch of the other man, in the magical world a hunch might be a fact.

He knocked on the door and waited patiently for the residents of the completely normal terrace house to come and open the door. He heard movement and a few moments later a small head, topped with ruffled black hair and curious green eyes came into view in the small gap the door had opened.

'Hello,' the boy said with a small voice

'Hello Harry, my boy, how are you doing?' he asked benevolently and the child blinked with a slightly surprised look on his face.

'I... I'm fine, sir. Are you here to see my uncle?' he asked after a moment

'Oh no, I actually came here to-' he was interrupted by a shout coming from inside the house that made the raven haired child jump about a foot in the air

'Boy! Who is it?!'

'Uh, who are you mister?' he asked at once

'My name is Albus Dumbledore. Would you mind letting me come inside?'

'I- I'm not allowed to let strangers come into the house,' he said unsurely, making Dumbledore smile again

'And it is very important that you do that. But then, would you mind telling your aunt or uncle to come to me for a moment?' Harry nodded and closed the door.

He could hear retreating footsteps and muffled voices, or more like the muffled voice of the louder Mr. Dursley.

After a while the door opened again and Harry stuck his head out timidly

'Uncle Vernon said that- that you should leave, because he doesn't want to talk to you...'

'Ah, well, it can't be helped if I come at dinner time. Then I guess I will have to ask you a few questions, ok?' the child looked behind him and worried his bottom lip considering it

'But I'll have to go back to dinner...'

'I will be real quick my boy. Are the Dursley's nice to you?' the boy hesitated slightly before nodding. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling merrily as he read the boys thoughts. "Harry hunting" hm? Well, at least the boy got physical training from that. It wouldn't do if he would be whining at every little injury for there would most likely be many to come. The Dursleys in a whole didn't treat him like a child should be treated actually, but he needed a saviour, a weapon, after all and not a spoiled brat.

The boy would surely forgive him in the future, when he was older. After all it was for the greater good, and a few sacrifices needed to be made by everyone.

What was a bad childhood in contrast to saving the whole wizarding world and being save?

He himself had given a lot too.

'Sir?' Harry asked slightly nervous 'Uhm, I need to get back to dinner...'

'Right, right my dear boy, just one more question. Has there been a weird man contacting you as of lately? Any signs of someone watching you?' Harry looked confused at the seemingly weird question but screwed his face up in thought after a while. There didn't seem to be any irregularities in the boy's life aside from himself maybe. No, there wasn't anything suspicious that had happened to the child or around it.

The boy shook his head and Dumbledore smiled, contend with the answers he had gotten that day.

It seems that the child was in no danger at all from unconvicted Death Eaters or Voldemort himself. He was sure that the Dark Lord wasn't entirely dead, but he didn't believe that he would return after only five years of absence. He wasn't that powerful.

So, it was clear that the child was entirely save from mortal danger at the moment and Severus' worries were unfounded.

'Thank you very much for your time my boy. Now, hurry along so that your family doesn't finish eating without you,' he said jokingly and Harry's eyes widened at that thought

'Goodbye, Sir,' he exclaimed and Albus nodded at him in parting when the child closed the door again and hurried to dinner.

Albus put a Sherbet Lemon into his mouth and sucked happily on the sour sweet as he went to a quiet street to apparate away.

It seemed that everything was going fine.

~oOo~

The reflection hurried to eat dinner with its original's relatives.

What a weird visitor that had been... he felt dangerous. The reflection hadn't even dared to fully open the door.

It was glad that no one seemed to pay particularly close attention to it, as it would have been an impossible attempt of deceive had anyone noticed that it's scar was on the other side of its forehead than it's originals.

He settled down at the table and ate the small portion he had been given and was astounded that it hadn't already been devoured by the other two males at the table. It wasn't like it needed the food, thankfully, he wasn't sure how long the original had lasted with so little food, but it still needed to pretend.

After all, it wouldn't do if anyone noticed that it wasn't real at all...

~oOo~

_So, now you know why Harry doesn't have a reflection anymore! :D It's at the Dursleys pretending to be the real one :P_

_Who do you think Voldemort might decide upon as Harry's new friend?_

_Many thanks to everyone that has reviewed until now, you guys are awesome! And thank you to you-know-who, for again helping me with the chapter and correcting the mistakes I've made! ;)_

_So, __**please Review! **__And tell me how you found it :)_

_Till the next chapter! _


	11. Dragons

X. _Dragons_

_L_ucius Malfoy opened the door to his study only to find the Dark Lord sitting there patiently in front of the fire place, waiting for him.

'My Lord,' he greeted falling to his knees

'Lucius, rise, I trust everything is going well?'

'Of course, my Lord. We are gaining more and more influence in the ministry. The idiots don't realize a thing,' he stated, a small smirk playing on his lips. They were working on the task of getting more and more Death Eaters into the ministry and influential positions. It was going very well.

'That is good news. It seems that you are more usable than I had first assumed,'

'Thank you my Lord,' said Lucius, taking the compliment that was in the words and ignoring the insult

'I have a question to ask of you though, that does not have to do with the ministry,' Lucius nodded 'You have a son, right?'

He frowned slightly. What did he want with Draco?

'Yes my Lord. He is six years old,' he stated growing even more suspicious when a smirk spread on his Lord's lips

'My Lord... Draco is still too young to do anything for you-'

'No. He is the perfect age for this. I would like to borrow your son for a while... let's say, six hours?' the Dark Lord asked and Lucius blanched

'May I ask... what do you plan on doing to my son,'

'Ah, Lucius, you do not need to worry at all. Your dear child will still be alive once I give him back to you,' the statement didn't really help to ease his nerves.

'Please, can't I do whatever it is you are planning with my son? He is still a child,' he pleaded

'and that is exactly the reason why I need him and not you. I will ensure his safety. It isn't like I'm sending him to do murder,' he stated, slightly annoyed at being disobeyed. Lucius realized that he was in fact very lucky to not have been crucioed yet.

'I-' he started to place on last argument but was silenced by a glare 'yes my lord. I would be glad to give you my son if you wish it,' he said lastly, hoping with all of his heart that his son would survive whatever the Dark Lord planned.

'Good. I will fetch him the next Friday,' he stated and got up to leave through the fireplace.

'My Lord,' Lucius said, bowing again in parting as his Lord vanished in a swirl of green flames.

He regarded his desk with the paperwork he had planned to do that evening for a few minutes before he headed toward the cabinet containing his liquors and poured himself a much needed glass of one of the finest firewhiskies there was and settling on the armchair previously occupied by the Dark Lord while staring at the flames dancing in front of him.

This Friday... it was only two days from now... two days until he had to give his only son to an admittedly much saner than before Dark Lord.

He really didn't look forward to breaking the news to Narcissa...

And, thinking about it, he wouldn't either. He'd just tell her that he took his son out to the mountains or something like that.

He just hoped that whatever was planned for Draco wouldn't be dangerous...

~oOo~

Draco Malfoy took a lot after his father, in appearance at least. His hair was of a silver-blonde colour and you could tell already that his face was going to be narrow and slightly pointy when he was older.

He also had the believe that a Malfoy got whatever they wanted and were able to do anything and as much as many people denied this it was relatively true.

Due to money and influence the Malfoys were always able to achieve pretty much anything they had wanted, and by following a strict schedule in learning, the heir to the family was taught everything he needed or didn't need to know in the future, from math and magic over politics to sports.

Because, after all, a Malfoy could do everything.

But right now the young Malfoy heir was slightly frightened. His father had introduced him to another man who seemed to be in a higher position than his father and left him with the stranger, telling him that he'd fetch him at six o'clock.

Of course Draco theoretically knew that nothing would happen to him, but still he had a queasy feeling in his stomach. He didn't like surprises, if he didn't know that they were good like on his birthday. Not at all.

The stranger, his father had addressed him as "my Lord", apparated them very far away, to a very white scenery. Wherever they were, it was a by far colder land than Great Britain.

He was led to a small house and a house elf took care of his cloak. The stranger was leading him through the house silently but started to speak while they were ascending the stairs

'So, Draco, I have someone that I would like you to meet. I, and your father, do expect from you to be on your best behaviour,'

'Of course,' Draco said, scowling slightly. What did that man expect of him? He was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's were always on their best behaviour.

The big question was, who would he be meeting? A scholar maybe? Or a new special tutor?

'And I also enquire an oath of silence. You cannot tell anyone, not even your parents, who it is that you are meeting,' the man said and Draco's scowl deepened. Now he really wanted to know who it was that he would be meeting. After they had made the oath they moved on, down the hallway.

Maybe it was someone really rich, or something like that?

His thoughts were interrupted as the man came to a stop in front of a very normal looking wooden door and opened it for Draco to step in with him.

And then he finally saw the person he was to meet.

He was surprised to say that it wasn't a scholar, or tutor, not even an adult at all. Before him, in a comfortable looking armchair, sat a small boy, around his age, most likely younger, and read a book.

At the sound of the door opening he looked up and his eyes lightened when they fell on the other man. Maybe it was his father?

'Master! You are back already?' he exclaimed happily. Well... not his father it seemed. His tutor maybe or something like that?

That thought was eradicated as the boy jumped out of his seat and embraced the man heartily, completely ignoring Draco standing next to him.

'I thought you might become lonely with only Nagini and me as company, so I brought the son of a business partner of mine. Harry, this is Draco. Draco, Harry,' the raven haired boy looked slightly frightened at Draco, as if he hadn't even seen him before 'I hope that the two of you will get along well. If anything happens, call Twixy as I am in my study and do not wish to be disturbed if it isn't absolutely necessary,' he said and the boy, Harry, nodded dutifully.

'Good luck with your work, master,' he called after the man before the door closed and the turned to regard Draco, who did the same.

The smaller boy worried his bottom lip for a moment before taking a deep breath, as if gathering courage, and speaking to Draco

'So, umm... Do you want to p-play something?' he asked timidly, no sign of the happy enthusiastic child that he had seen just now.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the sudden shyness 'What games do you have?' he asked

'Umm, I don't know... I have a few books,' he said and Draco rolled his eyes. What was he supposed to play with books?

'Don't you have exploding snap? Or a chess set?' asked Draco with a slight impatience. The other boy started squirming slightly

'I- I've never played that...' he stated

'Well, what have you played before?'

'...N-nothi- I've been building snowmen,' he exclaimed suddenly a smile spreading on his lips, lightening the whole face up 'Have you seen them? They're in front of the house!'

'Ah, yes there were a few snowman...' he thought about this for a moment before a thought came to his mind 'How about we just play in the snow? We could have a snowball-fight or build an igloo,' he stated, proud of his idea. He had never before build an igloo, but it couldn't be too hard, and judging by the ever widening smile on the other boy's face he thought his idea fine too

'That's a great idea! I'll ask Twixy to come with us!' he exclaimed and called for the house-elf who provided them, especially Draco who only had his light cloak, with warm coats, bonnets, scarves and gloves.

It was actually very much fun for Draco too. He had only seen this much snow when he had visited the Alps at age three and at that time he wasn't really able to play this much in it.

First the two of them had a small snowball-fight, but after about half an hour grew tired of it, Draco was clearly leading, and started on the igloo.

'So,' Draco stated looking resolutely at the spot they had decided to build the igloo on, Harry was looking at him expectantly 'We will need to build quarters first, and then we'll build the house with those. Understood?'

'Yes, Sir,' Harry exclaimed, mock saluting.

Draco had decided that he'd have to lead in this situation, since the other boy clearly had no idea of something like that.

They started building big cubes and first made a round wall, with a hole that would later be the door and built it higher and higher from then on.

Unbeknownst to them Twixy was helping out a bit, magically, to prevent the rather instable construction to fall down on the two playing children.

After a few hours they had done it and looked proudly at their work when the little elf popped up in front of them

'Is little masters hungry?' she asked and they both nodded, their stomachs rumbling at the thought of food, making the elf smile

'Me has prepared some lunch for yours, do you wants to be eating it as a picnic?'

'A Picnic?' Harry exclaimed, eyes shining 'I've never had a picnic before!' at that he looked expectantly at Draco who was smiling too

'That would be really great. Can you prepare it in our igloo?' Draco asked the elf who nodded and popped away again to bring their food.

Harry happily reached out for Draco's hand and headed toward their igloo 'I've never had a picnic before! This is so awesome!' he gushed happily and they entered the snow room.

Harry's mouth dropped open and Draco himself looked impressed too. Malfoy's didn't show many emotions openly.

The small space was still small, but slightly bigger than before. It wasn't cold inside, but rather warm, little blue fires in glasses were placed around the space. A few furs were spread out over the floor, to keep the cold out and to function as cushion.

And in the middle of it all were many, delicious looking things.

Roasted apples with vanilla sauce, Cupcakes, a cauldron full of children's punsch, still steaming goulash and sandwiches were laid out before them, making their mouth's water

'Is everything being to little master's contents?' Twixy asked as she popped in next to them

'Oh Twixy! This is so awesome, thank you so much!' Harry exclaimed and hugged the small elf which blushed furiously at the praise

'Me is glad that it is to little masters liking. If you wish for anything else, just call me,' she said and popped away again. They settled down on the very comfortable furs and helped themselves to the food

'Why are you so nice to it?' Draco asked after a moment

'To what?'

'That house-elf,' he elaborated 'You don't need to thank it, you know,' he explained but Harry just looked slightly confused

'But she did all the work to make this beautiful picnic! Of course I should thank her,'

'But it is just a house-elf. They are supposed to do the work,' he stated and the other boy frowned slightly

'So, you think just because they are supposed to do it they don't need to be thanked for it? Twixy must have worked really hard to make everything this beautifully!' he exclaimed and Draco felt like it would be best to just agree. After all the other had some kind of point in that

'I guess you're right,' he said grumpily. Just because he agreed he didn't have to be happy about it. Harry though was _very _happy about having brought his point across and the smile returned to his lips.

'Have you tried the meat? It's really good!' he gushed and Draco, again, couldn't help but agree. This time not grumpily at all.

~oOo~

The Dark Lord found the two boys in front of the fireplace of Harry's room, sleeping soundly on the soft carpet.

Nagini chuckled at the sight

'_I told you other contact would be good for him..._' she stated knowingly.

'_I think it would be best if you leave for now, Nagini. It wouldn't do for the Malfoy to have a heart attack when he sees you,_' he said and she slithered out of the room, compliably. She knew after all that Harry would tell her everything about his day at the latest the next morning.

Voldemort bend down and shook Harry lightly at his shoulder to wake him up. Emerald eyes opened sleepily and focused on bloody red ones

'How was your day?' he asked and a tired smile spread over the boys lips

'It was great, Tom! We were playing in the snow, and we build an igloo, and...' he started happily but Voldemort stopped him by placing a finger on Harry's lips

'You can tell me all about your day when I have brought Draco back home. Wake him up and bring him down after he has gathered all of his thing,' he explained and went downstairs, settling in front of the fireplace for the few moments it took the brats to get ready and say their goodbyes.

'Ready?' he asked the blonde next to him

'Yes, Sir,' he answered politely. Good, he knew to respect his superiors, even if the boy didn't know that he was the Dark Lord. Yet. He just needed to think about when he'd reveal that to the Malfoy heir.

'Good bye, Harry,' he said, waving tiredly toward Harry, who waved back with far more enthusiasm

'Bye, Draco, see you soon!' the blonde nodded at that, and they apparated to Malfoy Manor, where an anxious Lucius Malfoy was already awaiting them.

'My Lord,' he greeted, bowing deeply again

Voldemort smirked slightly at that. That way, Draco Malfoy knew certainly where his father stood, Under Lord Voldemort that is, and would continue the way he had been acting if he really was as well trained as the Malfoys let on.

'Rise, Lucius. It won't do if others recognise me yet,' he told the blonde man at his feet. He still hadn't gathered all of his followers. He had wanted to first deal with the boy-who-lived. But now that he had the child firmly wound around his little finger he could continue his plans on a greater scale.

'Yes, my Lord.' Lucius said submissively as he rose.

Up to this point only Lucius and Severus knew of his return and he by now was very sure that Severus had switched sides. He had after all loved the mudblood dearly and Dumbledore had had all the time in the world to convince the potions master that it would be for the best to spy for the light side. Most likely for the memory of the mudblood or something equally derisory. The oath though he had given would hinder him from relaying any information.

Was it already time to do something grand or should he still bide his time and work from the shadows?

But first...

'You shan't bow like that in public Lucius. You can never be completely sure who might see and we will be seeing each other a lot in the imminent future,' he said pleasantly

'My Lord... may I ask what you mean?'

'I believe Draco would like to... visit again soon, don't you?' he said and turned toward the boy, trying hard not to laugh out loud at the shocked expression on Lucius' face. He let a smirk play on his lips though.

'Yes, Sir. I would really appreciate visiting again,' he said politely. Voldemort was slightly impressed. It seemed Malfoys were really being trained severely in manners and the like and don't only flaunt about their superiority... At that a thought came to his mind.

'Would you like to take your lessons at my place too? You could study together,' he said, fully knowing that he was irritating Malfoy Sr. with not telling him what had happened.

'I would be happy to,' the boy said, happiness shining in his eyes. Well, at least Harry's forming friendship seemed to be having other benefits too and was mutual.

~oOo~

_Soo, it's amazing how many people told me what character would be best and I actually came across many characters that I didn't even know before... thanks to everyone that reviewed!_

_You guys are amazing! :D I had more than 30 reviews (more than I ever had on any chapter before) and I'm just so very happy how many people read and review on my story! :D please continue with this, it keeps me writing ;)_

_By the way, I've started writing another story, __**polar light**__, if you feel like it check it out and tell me if it's worth continuing! :D_


	12. Shadow of Nothing

_XI. Shadow of Nothing_

'_T_om! Tom I got post!' called Harry excitedly as he threw open the heavy, wooden door to the Dark Lords study.

'Harry, calm down. You knew that you would receive a letter today for the last few years,' Tom answered him calmly, without looking up from the pile of papers in front of him.

Harry pouted

'But Toom-'

'Do not whine,' Tom interrupted but Harry continued as if he hadn't heard him

'it's my Hogwarts letter! We should be celebrating or something,' he said, but Tom still didn't react. After standing in front of him for a while he thought about finding Nagini, but the link they shared told him that at the moment she was very concentrated which meant that she was either hunting mice in the backyard or hunting the house-elves...

Either way she was hunting and until she had finished this she absolutely hated to be interrupted so, with a sigh he decided to just wait until Tom had finished the paperwork on his desk.

Judging by the gigantic pile this could take a while, and since the weather outside was fabulous at the moment – the sun was shining, birds were singing and a gentle breeze was blowing – he opened the door to the balcony and settled on the edge of its floor, his legs hanging down.

He took the still closed letter from his pocket and looked at it dejectedly. He didn't want to open it alone. This was – after all – the very special letter that would tell him that he could go to Hogwarts and start school there. It was the very letter he had read about in _Hogwarts: a History_. It was the very letter that he and Draco had been talking about nonstop for the past weeks, daydreaming about how awesome it would be to be able to go to classes together...

'This letter won't open by itself, you do know that, don't you?' came a slightly amused voice from behind, startling him.

Tom stood at the door leading inside as elegantly as a human could and leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms.

A smile spread over Harry's face

'Tom! Don't scare me like that,' he said good naturedly.

'One would think that living in the same house as the Slytherin Lord and a gigantic, man-eating snake would have made you more vigilant...' he stated, shaking his head lightly, making Harry's smile broaden into a grin

'That's the reason I am not watchful. You've spoiled me too much Tom,'

'Ah, I will never be able to forgive myself for that,' Tom said theatrically and Harry burst into laughter.

It was true though, at least to a certain point. Tom and Nagini had always watched out for him, and protected him for as long as he had known them. Had he been staying with his relatives, he was sure he wouldn't have had nearly half as carefree a childhood he had had here, even though half of his time he had been learning.

'So? Won't you open it?' Tom asked after Harry had calmed down from his laughing again

'Yeah,' he said and got up from the floor, settling instead on the chairs that were standing on the balcony.

He looked at it meaningfully for a while, nearly expecting it to disappear again, thinking it should have shown up at the Dursley's instead of here, but Tom had reassured him that the letters were magically sent to where he was sleeping and no one would know that he actually wasn't in England at all (the reason why they would have to send another, fake letter to the Dursleys).

He opened it carefully, so as not to break the seal, and took the letter out of the yellowish envelope reading it with full concentration.

He knew that every wizard and witch got a letter, and that everyone got the same too, but he had kind of expected not to get one. After all he _was _living with the Dark Lord, greatest enemy of the headmaster of the school he had just now gotten the admittance letter to.

'So? It is the same as you thought it would be. Why were you so adamant about me being with you when you read it?'

'I don't know... I guess I just wanted to have you there, in case they tell me that I can't come, or something...' he explained, blushing slightly. They had gone through that already, and Tom hated repeating himself. An irritated sigh though was the only thing he expressed about it

'So, now you know that you really are accepted there. But...' he looked at Harry meaningfully '...are you really certain that you wish to attend that school? It is after all the Light Leader's domain,'

Harry paused. They had already gone through this discussion a lot of times and Tom was of the opinion, as well as him, that going there would be the best option.

He would continue his guise of having lived with the Dursleys for his past life instead of in Canada and that way no one would be the wiser about Tom actually being alive. Plus he could try to win other people for their cause.

It was a good idea, they both knew that, but they both were reluctant for Harry to go for the same reason too. He would be directly under Dumbledore's nose. If anything went wrong, if he slipped just once his guise would be discovered and that couldn't happen. It would risk his life and that in turn risked Tom's, at least to some degree.

'I'm certain I want to attend Hogwarts,' he stated, voice amazingly unwavering 'I can lie pretty well if I have to, and should anything go wrong I still have the Portkey back here and Draco to help me,'

Tom nodded reluctantly. He knew that the Malfoy heir would never betray Harry. They had known each other for five years now, and had spend most of their time together studying. But he was still slightly reluctant to let Harry out of his sight. After all the boy was his Horcrux.

He of course send Nagini on missions. Missions to kill or intimidate enemies and possible traitors but Nagini was able to look after herself. She was a poisonous, full-grown snake after all. Harry was only a child and because of the way he had grown up Voldemort didn't think him capable of truly hurting someone. Not yet at least. The child knew torture and death. He had seen it once, when he was ten years old. Voldemort had gotten a muggle and used him to demonstrate it to Harry.

The boy needed to know what would come in the future and had actually taken it very well. He had of course not just taken any muggle. The man had abused his family. His wife and his children when it had turned out that his daughter had magical abilities.

Harry might not be one to go as far as torture himself – his nature was just too forgiving – but he didn't condone it either. He accepted that it might have to be done and he would never go against his master's decisions anyways.

'So... When will I... you know?' Harry asked reluctantly. Of course Tom knew what he wanted to ask, seeing as it had also been one of the topics of their discussions regarding Hogwarts lately.

If he wanted to continue his guise he would need to know what had happened to _him._ They also couldn't let him walk around without a reflection. When he was at school, surrounded by many peers, someone was bound to notice that it was gone. And even if no one were to notice they couldn't allow for two Harrys to walk around the world where everyone – especially Dumbledore – could see.

So naturally they had to get back his reflection.

'We need to do it soon,' Tom said, deep in thought 'we can't let the two of you reunite just before you leave. The impressions and memories you get will have to settle in at first,'

Harry nodded, it would be really bad if he confused the two sets of memory he'd have then.

'There is still about a month until the Hogwarts Train departs, so it might be best if we acted the latest in a week.'

Harry shuddered at that. He knew he needed to do this if he wanted to go to Hogwarts and he wouldn't have minded it too much either, but the memories would be of the Dursleys. He hadn't seen them in five years and could only imagine how they had acted toward _him._

He felt a warm hand on his head, gently ruffling his hair, and looked up to meet Tom's crimson eyes. He nodded.

'In a week it is then...'

~oOo~

Harry stared at the boy standing in front of him. it was scary in some way. He locked gazes with green eyes that were still hidden behind thick glasses. The boy had the same unruly black hair as him, and the same pale skin.

The only real difference, aside from little things, was the lightening-bolt scar on the front of the boys head. While it was over Harry's right eyebrow, it was over the boy's left.

It was eerie to say the least, standing in front of his reflection again. He had last seen it when he had parted from the Dursleys.

He threw an uncertain look at Tom. Should he really do this?

If he did this, then there was no going back. He would know it all, all the things his reflection had seen and heard and felt.

He received a nod from his master. They had talked through this. If Harry wanted to go to Hogwarts he needed to know what his reflection knew or else he might slip and his real whereabouts would be revealed.

He turned to his reflection again which smiled at him encouragingly and sighed heavily. Well, there was already no going back it seemed.

He took a step closer to the image looking like him, which did the same, and both of them found themselves in the already prepared magical cycle. Harry closed his eyes and gathered his concentration. He couldn't make a mistake now.

He began chanting the charms and magics that would return his reflection to what it was again and heard something like an echo as soon as he begun. The other Harry had joined him immediately in saying the enchantments.

It must have looked weird from another angle than his own.

A few minutes passed as he was going on like this, loosing track of time as he fluently came to the end of the enchantment and opened his eyes again, for the first time realizing that wind was blowing ominously around them.

His reflection smiled at him again, but this time not encouragingly, but sadly.

He gasped as suddenly the feeling of slamming into a wall came over him and memories flooded his mind.

_Him being thrown in his cupboard. _

_His relatives forgetting to feed him._

_Dudley and his friends playing "Harry hunting". Catching him. beating him._

_His aunt hitting him over the head with a frying pan, for burning the bacon. _

_Being at Mrs. Figg's, and her being more than obvious to his wounds._

_The neighbours throwing suspicious glances his way._

_An old man visiting his house._

_The teachers ignoring him or giving him the blame when something went wrong._

_The other kids ignoring him, or joining Dudley and his gang in bullying him._

_A snake, wanting to go home._

_Letters._

_A giant, telling him about Hogwarts._

_A Pub._

_A stone wall, leading to a magical alley._

_An underground maze._

_Heaps of gold._

_A mysterious package..._

_Getting Dudley's second bedroom._

_Telling his relatives that he needed to go to Hogwarts now._

_Getting dumped at the station._

_Him. And Tom._

_Being home._

He opened his eyes slightly disorientated from everything that he had seen and heard and felt in a few seconds, which should have taken five years, and found himself in the arms of someone.

At first he tried to get out of them, panic nearly coming to him, but a soothing, deep and velvety voice stopped the panic before it could really come, telling him that he was alright and that he was safe.

Tom.

He was with Tom. So he was safe.

Everything he had seen just now hadn't really happened to him, but to his reflection, his double, send so that he could be with Tom. He hadn't been ignored and beaten and starved the last few years, but he had been protected and safe, with Tom and Nagini.

He raised his arms slightly and clutched at his masters robes.

'thank you,' he whispered, putting all his gratitude into these two words as tears started to gather in his eyes.

He felt like he should thank the man endlessly.

Thank him for holding him.

Thank him for taking care of him.

Thank him for saving him from those muggles.

But he knew that Tom knew how grateful he was and they apparated back to their mansion, no one seeing the smile that graced the black-haired boy in the looking glass, that didn't mirror his original's expression.

~oOo~

_Here you go! Chapter 11 is done, finally!_

_I am __**so **__sorry for the long wait! But I changed my university and subject and had to move and stuff and I really didn't have any time to even think about writing at all... _

_As an extra apology I put in a little bit of when Harry was still small! I'll miss writing little Harry... He grew up so fast! But I couldn't go on just writing fluff in every chapter... So I'll just add a little Extra if I feel like it ;)_

~oOo~

'Ooooh, Draco, look, look!' Harry exclaimed suddenly during their math session

'What is it?' Draco asked slightly irritated. Harry had thrown him out of his thoughts and now he'd have to do the whole calculation again. Harry though just grinned holding up his sheet

'look! This is 69! And when you turn the sheet around-' he demonstrated it and turned his sheet, the number written hugely on it, around '-it still is the same number! Isn't that cool?'

'Harry... I knew that already. It's the same with 96,' he said slightly bored, but Harry's eyes grew wide at that and he at once tried it out

After a while he interrupted Draco again 'You know, I think sixty-nine and ninety-six are my favourite numbers... and twenty-seven is too,'

'Why twenty-seven?' Draco asked confused

'Well, ninety-six is twenty-seven's and sixty-nine's baby! So of course I like it too!' he stated like it was the most logical thing in the world. It most likely was for the other boy. Draco just raised an eyebrow at the weird logic but nodded his head, after all the boy was living with a Dark Lord, he couldn't blame him for being a bit weird.

27+69=96

~oOo~

_Hope you liked the story._

_I hope that you people are still reading it, even with the long wait... :(_

_Please tell me what you think of it! I'd be happy to know that you still read, so please leave me a review! :D_


	13. Extra

_**A.N**__. oh gosh, I just now realized that I haven't updated in over two moth, and I'm sooo sorry for the long wait! And I most likely won't update for another month too (exams)... I really am sorry, and I promise, that once I've got the time I will write all the next chapters (I've got, like, the next 5 planned out already) so I hope you'll be fine with a little extra to shorten the time until the next update __

_This takes place somewhere between Harry befriending Draco and them going to Hogwarts. I'd say they're about 8~9 years old there :)_

~oOo~

_Extra_

'So... what is the Dark Lord to you?' Draco asked once while they were having a break from their lessons and were sipping on some tea

'What do you mean?' Harry asked innocently.

'I mean, you live with him. Is he... like... your father?' Harry blanched and looked slightly horrified at that idea. Luckily he remembered that he had still tea in his mouth that he needed to swallow before he could answer, or he would split it. He was pretty proud on not making a mess

'My father? How'd you get that idea...?' he asked after swallowing heavily

'Well, the both of you are living together and he is an adult. What else would he be but your guardian?'

Harry frowned slightly thinking this over.

His guardian? He had never seen it this way. Tom was the first person to be nice to him. he had protected him from Dudley and saved him from his family.

He didn't want Tom to be something like a _guardian_ or _parent_. Those were mean. They hurt you. He didn't want Tom to ever be something like that, he didn't want him to hurt Harry. Because Tom was his friend. His very first, very best friend – Draco was a good friend too, but it wasn't the same – and he didn't want to lose that ever.

'He's my friend,' he finally answered

'Your friend?' Draco asked sceptically

'Yes. Master is my friend,' Harry said decidedly not leaving any room for discussion and ending the conversation, going back to reading his Transfiguration book. But... he was slightly scared by that. Tom wasn't his guardian or anything like that... right?

He'd need to make sure this evening...

When Draco was being brought home to his family Harry went to his master's study and waited there with Nagini for the man to return. They knew it might take some time because apparently he needed to do some business with Draco's father.

At about ten o'clock Harry heard the sounds of the floo being used and ran down to meet Tom

'Tom!' he exclaimed and flung himself at the man who seemed slightly taken aback by this action

'Harry? Did something happen?' he asked, worry lacing his deep voice. Harry shook his head that was buried in the others clothes. After a moment of enjoying the embrace he looked up at Tom again

'Tom? You aren't my guardian or anything like that, right?' he asked slightly fearful

'How did you come to that conclusion?'

'D-Draco asked if you were like my father... but you aren't, right master?' Tom blinked at being addressed as "master" again. He really wondered what, aside from the company of other people, made Harry address him that way.

'Master?' Harry asked as Voldemort didn't answer. He thought about it for a moment. Was he anything like a parent to Harry? Maybe, in some aspects, like the fact that he was taking care of him but... there wasn't anything like what he thought a parent should feel for their child.

He didn't see Harry as his son – he shuddered at the thought – or anything like that and it seemed that the same could be said for the brat.

Harry was his Horcrux. He carried a part of his soul, and that was so different from being a parent.

He shook his head and locked gazes with Harry again. Since they had gotten rid of those ridiculous glasses the boy's eye-colour was finally clearly visible and emerald depth were staring at him.

'No. I am not your guardian, Harry. You are my Horcrux, and that is how it is. I don't think it can be compared to something as simple as guardianship,' he said and Harry visibly relaxed

'Good,' he sighed happily 'You won't ever leave me, right?' he asked and Voldemort smiled at that.

Why would he leave his Horcrux?

'Never,' he assured.

~oOo~

_So, yeah, again I'm very sorry for the extreme delay!_

_Btw, I was wondering, where do you think this story is going to head? Like, what do you think will happen in the future there? I'd __**really like to know**__ what kind of alternate story-lines everyone has thought up! :)_


End file.
